Hidden
by vitaMINelF
Summary: republish... kau ingin menjadikan aku kekasih simpananmu?
1. Chapter 1

Author : vitaMINElf

Tittle : Hidden

Genre : Drama, Romance, Angst

Rating : T

Disclaimer : Mereka bukan punya saya, saya cuma pinjem nama saja. Sungmin baru punya saya dan menjadi hak paten saya...hehehehe

Warning : YAOI , alur maju mundur, EYD berantakan , judul pasara, tidak nyambung, typo bertebaran

Cast :Lee Eunhyuk (bayangin Eunhyuk oppa waktu di sukira bareng Donghae oppa)

Lee Donghae ( bayangin Donghae oppa waktu mv Mr. Simple)

Choi Jina

Cast lainnya menyusul

Note: dilarang mengkritik cast, mengkritik authornya boleh.

Chapter 1

Terlihat di sebuah pemakaman umum seorang anak kecil berusia sekitar 6 tahun sedang menangisi dua gundukan tanah berisi jasad ibu dan ayah dari anak laki-laki tersebut. Disebelah anak itu berdiri seorang pria paruh baya dan wanita yang lebih muda dari laki-laki tersebut beserta anak perempuannya yang berusia sekitar 5 tahun. Sang wanita menundukan tubuhnya guna untuk menghapus air mata dari anak laki-laki itu...

"Umma...hiks...Appa...hiks...jangan tinggalkan Hyukkie..hiks..."

"Sudah sayang, jangan menangis lagi. nanti umma dan appa Hyukkie menjadi sedih melihat Hyukkie menangis" wanita yang memiliki sifat keibuan tersebut memeluk anak laki-laki bernama 'Hyukkie' sembari mencoba menghiburnya

"Tapi...hiks...Hyukkie tidak punya umma dan appa lagi..hiks..."

"Siapa bilang sayang, ada ahjumma dan ahjussi yang bisa menjadi orang tuamu"

"Iya nak, kau tidak usah khawatir. Mulai detik ini kami adalah orang tuamu"

"Benarkah?..hiks.." tanya anak laki-laki itu sembari menghapus air matanya dengan menggunakan lengan baju.

"Tentu saja, mulai sekarang aku adalah ummamu, ahjussi adalah appa mu dan Jina adalah adikmu. Kau mau menerima kami sebagai keluarga barumu kan?"

"Umm...Hyukkie mau ahjumma" anak laki-laki itu mengangguk kepalanya memberi isyarat jika ia menyetujui pertanyaan dari sang wanita.

"Jangan panggil ahjumma, tapi panggil umma"

"Um...umma"

"Dan panggil aku appa" lelaki paruh baya itu tidak mau ketinggalan untuk mengubah nama panggilannya dari ahjussi menjadi appa.

"Appa"

"Asik...Jina akan punya oppa"

Dan dari sinilah semuanya berawal, Eunhyuk anak laki-laki yang di angkat anak oleh keluarga Choi karena ayah dan ibunya meninggal saat kecelakaan. Keluarga Choi memiliki hubungan yang baik dengan keluarga Lee-orang tua Eunhyuk- , mereka bersahabat semenjak dulu. Keluarga Choi memiliki seorang putri bernama Choi Jina.

Semenjak mereka tinggal serumah Eunhyuk dipindahkan sekolah agar dapat bersekolah bersama dengan Jina. Eunhyuk dan Jina menjadi saudara angkat yang sangat akrab, Jina yang mengetahui bahwa Eunhyuk bukan kakak kandungannya tidak pernah memperlakukan Eunhyuk dengan buruk. Baginya Eunhyuk sudah seperti kakak sedarah dengannya. Begitupun dengan keluarga Choi yang lain, mereka menganggap Eunhyuk adalah anak mereka sendiri.

"Oppa, aku punya ice criem rasa vanila dan coklat. Oppa mau yang mana?" Jina yang saat itu menginjak kelas satu Junior high school sedangkan Eunhyuk kelas dua menawarkan satu dari dua ice criem yang dibawanya.

"Oppa mau dua-dua. Boleh tidak?" Eunhyuk menengadahkan kedua tangannya kearah Jina, bermaksud untuk meminta kedua ice criem Jina.

"Kalau semua untuk oppa, lalu aku makan apa?" Jina menggembungkan pipinya yang berisi, bermaksud menunjukan rasa protesnya atas permintaan Eunhyuk tadi

"Hahaha, kau lucu Jina jika sedang marah. Oppa hanya bercanda, sudah jangan marah" Eunhyuk yang gemas dengan pipi tembem Jina mencubit kedua pipi adiknya tersebut

"Ish...oppa. Ya sudah aku tidak akan marah. Sekarang oppa mau rasa apa?"

"Oppa rasa vanilla saja" Eunhyuk mengambil ice criem rasa vanilla dari tangan Jina

"Kalau begitu aku yang rasa coklat. Ayo kita makan sambil duduk ditaman belakang"

.

"Hiks...oppa, jangan lupa...hiks...telpon Jina setiap hari saat Jina sudah di Amerika..hiks..."

"Iya..oppa janji akan setiap hari menelponmu" Eunhyuk mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya dengan Jina saat mereka sedang dibandara. Jina yang masih kelas dua Junior High School memilih ikut dengan kedua orang tuanya.

"Kau yakin tidak mau ikut sayang, apa kau berani tinggal dirumah hanya dengan Kim ahjumma?" Mrs. Choi terlihat khawatir meninggalkan anak laki-lakinya hanya dengan para pelayan dirumah mereka. Keluarga Choi harus pindah ke Amerika untuk mengurusi nenek keluarga Choi yang sedang sakit disana. Eunhyuk sendiri memilih tetap tinggal di Korea karena tidak ingin jauh dari 'tempat tinggal' orang tuanya.

"Umma, Hyukkie bukan anak kecil lagi. Hyukkie yakin kok"

"Appa dan umma mencemaskan mu Hyuk tapi jika itu sudah menjadi keputusanmu appa dan umma tidak akan memaksanya"

"Jika Hyuk ingin menyusul, telpon umma ya sayang. Umma akan menjemputmu"

"Iya umma"

Penerbangan dengan tujuan New York diharapkan segera memasuki pesawat. Penerbangan agar dimulai setengah jam lagi.

"Kami pergi dulu Hyukkie. Sampai jumpai"

"Oppa..hiks..sampai jumpa"

"Sudah jangan menangis yeoja berjerawat. Nanti jerawatmu tambah banyak" Eunhyuk memeluk Jina, adik kesayangannya yang manja.

"Oppa jahat, lihat saja nanti. Saat aku pulang ke Korea aku akan menjadi gadis yang cantik"

"Baiklah, oppa tunggu saat kau pulang nanti. Jangan lupa kau harus belajar yang rajin dan jangan menyusahkan appa dan umma"

"Iya aku janji. Sampai jumpa oppa"

"Sampai jumpa Jina, appa, umma. aku akan merindukan kalian"

Dan pesawat itupun membawa keluarga Choi pergi meninggalkan Eunhyuk yang menetap dikorea.

.

.

.

Sinar matahari yang masuk melalui celah jendela sebuah kamar di apartemen membangunkan seorang namja manis yang sedang tertidur pulas. Namja itu mengerutkan keningnya saat terdengan ponsel yang berada dimeja nakas sebelah tempat tidurnya

Eunhyuk pov

Dret..dret...dret...

"Halo"

"..."

"Iya,umma aku sudah bangun dan bersiap-siap ke sekolah"

"..."

"Aku tidak akan lupa sarapan"

"..."

"Emm...baiklah. Sampaikan salam ku pada appa dan Jina. I love you too"

Jika seseorang memerlukan jam weker untuk membuatnya bangun, lain haknya denganku. Tiap pagi pasti akan ada seorang wanita cantik yang menelponku untuk membuatku bangun. Aku melirik jam dinding yang ada dikamarku, sudah jam 6 rupanya, aku harus segera mandi dan bersiap-siap sekolah seperti perkataanku pada wanita yang menelponku tadi.

Saat ini aku sudah selesai mandi dan sarapan, waktunya berangkat sekolah. Dari tadi aku bilang tentang sekolah, tapi aku lupa bilang dimana sekolahku. Aku bersekolah di SJ senior high school dan sekarang aku sudah menginjak kelas dua. Aku sudah tidak sabar ingin cepat sampai dikelas, aku sudah rindu padanya.

.

.

SJ senior high school, sekolah ternama yang ada dikota Seoul, Korea Selatan. Memiliki siswa kurang lebih 720 siswa, dengan staf pengajar 30 guru bertitel minimal strata satu dengan berbagai jurusan mengajar. Sekolah yang sudah berdiri sejak 45 tahun yang lalu ini menjadi salah satu sekolah incaran bagi siswa yang berprestasi, termasuk dengan salah satu siswa yang sedang berjalan memasuki kawasan halaman sekolah.

Donghae pov

"Selamat pagi Donghae"

"Pagi Junho"

Aku Lee Donghae, siswa kelas dua di sekolah ini dan yang menyapaku tadi adalah temanku waktu kami masih kelas satu, tapi sayang sewaktu kelas dua kami tidak sekelas lagi. sekarang aku sedang berjalan menuju kelasku yang ada dilantai dua, saat aku memasuki kelas, ku lihat sudah banyak teman-teman lain yang datang, tapi tak biasanya teman sebangku sudah duduk manis ditempatnya, biasanya aku lebih dulu dari pada dia.

"Pagi Hae"

"Pagi Hyukkie, tumben kau datang pagi. Biasanya juga saat bell akan berbunyi kau baru datang" kalau yang menyapaku ini adalah 'teman' ku sejak pertama kali kami masuk sekolah ini. Dia namja yang manis

" Hanya ingin lebih cepat bertemu dengan 'seseorang', makanya aku datang pagi. Kau sendiri tumben lebih lambat dariku"

"Aku tadi mengantar pesanan barang terlebih dahulu, jadi sedikit telat dari jadwal biasaku" aku mendudukan tubuhku disebelah Hyukkie, dari kelas satu kami memnag selalu sebangku. Duduk dekatnya serasa duduk dekat buah stroberi.

"Oh..."

Dret..dret...dret...

Kulihat Hyukkie merogoh isi kantongnya, lalu ia mengeluarkan sebuah ponsel yang bagiku sangat canggih. Aku yang hanya bekerja part time di sebuah cafe dan pengantar koran tidak akan mampu membeli ponsel seperti itu. tapi yang menjadi fokus pengelihatanku saat ini bukan ponselnya tapi wajah Hyukkie yang tersenyum sendiri saat memencet layar ponsel itu.

"Kau kenapa Hyukkie?"

"Eh...tidak apa-apa. hanya mendapat pesan dari dari seseorang'"

.

Eunhyuk pov

Dret...dret..dret..

Saat sedang mengobrol dengan teman sebangku Hae, aku merasa ada yang bergetar dikantong celanaku. Sepertinya ada pesan yang masuk

From: Nae sarang

_Temui aku digudang belakang sekolah saat jam istirahat nanti, hari ini kau sangat manis _

_Saranghae_

"Kau kenapa Hyukkie?" temanku mungkin merasa heran saat melihatku tersenyum sendiri.

"Eh...tidak apa-apa. hanya mendapat pesan dari seseorang"

"Sepertinya 'Dia' itu bisa membuatmu jadi sedikit gila yah, buktinya kau senyum-senyum sendiri. hahaha" Enak saja Donghae ini mengataiku gila. Awas saja, akan ku balas kau Hae

"Kau..."

Tet...tet...tet...

Bell sialan, baru satu kata sudah berbunyi. Batal niatku untuk membalas teman ku ini karena guru yang mengajar dikelas kami sudah datang. Sabar Hyukkie, nanti kau masih bisa membalasnya.

.

.

Jam pelajaran pertama telah selesai, saat guru yang bermarga Park itu sudah keluar dari kelas Eunhyuk secepatnya keluar dari kelas. Buku-buku yang ada diatas mejanya dibereskan asal-asalan. Tujuannya hanya satu, gudang belakang sekolah.

Eunhyuk berjalan mengendap-endap memperhatikan sekelilingnya, saat dipastikan tidak ada yang melihatnya atau malah mengikutinya Eunhyuk segera memasuki gudang tempat pertemuannya dengan seseorang.

Kriett...

Ctek...

"Ternyata ia belum sampai, apa aku yang terlalu cepat ya"

Eunhyuk duduk disalah satu kursi setelah ia menghidupkan lampu penerangan gudang, entah kenapa gudang ini sepertinya cukup terawat, padahal sudah tidak dipergunakan lagi karena sekolah sudah mempunyai gudang baru yang lebih luas.

Kriett...

'Itu pasti dia' begitulah pikir Eunhyuk saat mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka.

Grep..

"Hae..kau lama sekali"

Begitu pintu terbuka Eunhyuk langsung menerjang orang yang ada disana membuat sang korban mundur beberapa langkah, ia sepertinya sangat yakin kalau yang datang adalah kekasihnya bukan orang lain

"Kenapa, sudah sangat rindu padaku Hyukkie?"

"Humm, kemarin kan hari minggu. Kita tidak bisa bertemu" Eunhyuk menganggukan kepalanya yang berada didekapan Donghae.

.

Donghae pov

"Humm, kemarin kan hari minggu. Kita tidak bisa bertemu" manja sekali kekasihku ini, tapi aku suka dengan sifat manjanya.

"Kemarin kan aku harus bekerja full chagi, jadi kita tidak bisa bertemu" ku lepas pelukan diantara kami, kutangkup pipi halus Hyukkie dan mengecup bibir mungilnya. Bibir yang bisa membuatku merasakan manis stroberi tanpa harus memakan langsung buahnya.

"Aku mengerti Hae" tanganku melingkar dipinggang ramping Hyukkie dan tangan Hyukkie sendiri berada didadaku. Terlihat Hyukkie tersenyum dengan manisnya, tapi tiba-tiba tangannya mengusap dadaku lalu turun menuju perutku dan meraba pinggangku. Ya Tuhan, tolong kuatkan aku. Hyukkie, jangan salahkan aku jika terjadi sesuatu denganmu.

"Hy..hyukkie, k..kau mau ap..aww sakit. Chagi, kenapa kau mencubitku" hilang sudah fantasi liarku karena cubitan maut Hyukkie pada pinggangku, jadi ini maksud godaan tadi.

"Salahmu Hae, kenapa kau bilang tadi aku gila saat dikelas. Itu kan semua karena dirimu" mempoutkan bibir, salah satu ciri-ciri jika Hyukkie Ku sedang ngambek. Bukannya seram tapi sangat menggemaskan.

"Iya...aku yang salah. maafkan aku ya Hyukkie chagi, jangan marah lagi" dengan wajah yang sedikit memelas dan jurus fishy eye yang ku lancarkan. Kata maaf dari Hyukkie aku dapatkan

"Baiklah, aku maafkan " kupeluk lagi tubuh kecil Hyukkie, dia banyak makan tapi kenapa tubuhnya tetap kurus ya. Bukan hal penting untuk dipikirkan.

"Hae..."

"Apa chagi?" kuciumin puncak kepala kekasihku ini saat ia memanggil namaku

"Tidak ada, hanya ingin memanggil namamu. Hehehe"

"Kau ini chagi"

Ku eratkan pelukanku pada tubuhnya. Betapa beruntungan aku memiliki kekasih seperti Hyukkie, walaupun dengan terpaksa kami harus menyembunyikan hubungan kami dari khalayak umum untuk menghindari gunjingan orang-orang pada keadaan kami yang menyukai sesama jenis. Hyukkie sendiri mengerti akan hal itu dan tidak pernah protes. Meskipun aku tau dari tatapan matanya, terkadang Hyukkie merasa iri saat melihat pasangan lain dapat dengan bebas bergandengan tangan dengan kekasihnya dihadapan orang lain, sedangkan kami memakai kata 'teman' sebagai kedok untuk menutupi hubungan ini dan harus bersikap sebagai teman biasa dihadapan orang lain.

Aku masih ingat dulu saat pertama kali bertemu dengan Hyukkie ketika kami baru menjadi siswa disekolah ini. Aku sudah jatuh cinta padanya, dia manis dan lucu.

Flashback

.

.

Tbc

Ingin tau bagaimana kisah sebelum Haehyuk menjadi kekasih dan bagaimana ketika cinta mereka sedang di uji?

readers: kagak tuh!

Author nangis dipelukan Sungmin oppa (dijeburin vitamine ke sumur)

Entah kenapa saya suka banget bikin ff yang pairingnya Eunhae, mereka berdua tuh lucu. Dan disini aku pengen orang ketiganya dari pihak Eunhyuk oppa yang katanya sih dulu pernah punya hubungan dengan artis ...

Bagi readers yang berminta ff ini lanjut, silahkan berikan comentar kalian di kotak pos...

Oupss, salah...di kolom review. Boleh saran, kritik, pujian, makanan, uang (3 terakhir tolong abaikan)


	2. Chapter 2

Author : vitaMINElf

Tittle : Hidden

Genre : Drama, Romance, Angst

Rating : T

Disclaimer : Mereka bukan punya saya, saya cuma pinjem nama saja. Sungmin baru punya saya dan menjadi hak paten saya...hehehehe

Warning : YAOI , alur maju mundur, EYD berantakan , judul pasaran, tidak nyambung, typo bertebaran, dan OCC

Cast :Lee Eunhyuk (bayangin Eunhyuk oppa waktu di sukira bareng Donghae oppa)

Lee Donghae ( bayangin Donghae oppa waktu mv Mr. Simple)

Cho Kyuhyun (bayangin Kyuhyun oppa di mv SFS)

Choi Jina

Cast lainnya menyusul

Note: dilarang mengkritik cast, mengkritik authornya boleh.

Chapter 2

Flashback

"Hei kau ikan, cepat berdiri dibelakang. Anak baru tapi sudah berani terlambat"

Saat itu sedang masa orientasi siswa, aku yang datang terlambat karena harus mengantar koran dulu, ketahuan oleh seniorku dan disuruh berdiri dibelakang barisan untuk menerima hukuman. Aku tidak sendiri, setidaknya ada sepuluh anak yang akan menerima hukuman sepertiku, siapa yang tidak terlambat jika harus sampai disekolah pukul 6 pagi. Selang 20 menit aku mendengar senior yang tadi menyuruhku berdiri mengeluarkan suara cemprengnya lagi. siapa orang yang terlambatnya lebih parah dari aku

"Monyet, kau tau ini jam berapa?"

"Jam 7 senior"

Hahaha, mendengar jawabannya aku ingin tertawa, dia menjawab sambil mengangkat tangan sang senior dan menunjukan jam tersebut kepada seniornya dengan wajah polos.

"Kau, berani pada sunbae mu hah?"

Tapi kasihan juga, lihat wajah manisnya sekarang menunduk karena bentakan sunbae tadi.

"Sekarang kau berdiri dibelakang barisan sana, cepat"

Bertambah lagi orang yang akan kena hukum. Sekarang namja ini sudah berdiri disebelah kiriku, kenapa jadi ada wangi stroberi ya? Padahal tadi tidak ada, apa karena namja dengan palak didada bertuliskan monyet ini.

"Hai...kau terlambat juga yah?"

Aku melirik arah kananku, siapa yang namja ini ajak bicara

"Hei, aku bertanya padamu"

"Oh...kau bertanya padaku?"

"Bukan, aku bertanya pada ikan"

Deg...

Manis sekali namja ini saat sedang menggembungkan pipinya, aku jadi ingin mencubitnya.

"Maaf, aku kira kau berbicara pada orang lain. Namaku Lee Donghae"

"Aku Lee Eunhyuk, salam kenal"

Ini adalah awal perkenalan aku dan Eunhyuk. siapa yang menyangka jika aku dan Eunhyuk akan sekelas dan menjadi teman sebangku ku.

Hari terus berlalu, tidak ada lagi kecanggungan diantara kami seperti waktu pertama kali kami menjadi teman. Dan aku merasakan hal lain pada Hyukkie, perasaan yang seharusnya tidak ada pada seorang teman. Mungkin jika temanku adalah seorang yeoja tidak akan sesulit ini perkaranya. Aku jatuh cinta pada temanku yang bergender sama denganku. Aku jatuh cinta pada Eunhyuk.

Setengah mati ku tahan perasaan ini, ingin aku ungkapkan tapi tidak berani, aku bukan takut ditolak, aku hanya takut ia akan menjauhiku dan merasa jijik terhadapku. Bagaimanapun juga 'orang' sepertiku hanya minoritas didunia ini, dan kaum minoritas akan tersingkirkan dengan kaum mayoritas.

Aku hanya bisa mencurahkan rasa sayangku sebagai teman kepadanya, dan untungnya atau ruginya Hyukkie anak yang manja terhadapku. mungkin karena ia tinggal sendiri di Korea

"Hae, aku belum bikir pr, aku contek punyamu ya"

"Tidak boleh"

"Ayolah Hae, apa kau tega aku kena hukum. Please"

Jika sudah melihat wajah manisnya, tidak mungkin aku bisa berkata 'tidak' lagi padanya.

"Ini ambilah"

"Terima kasih Hae, Saranghae...muahhh"

"Hoek...jangan berkata seperti itu, aku mau muntah mendengarnya"

Ya, jangan berkata Saranghae padaku Hyukkie, kau tak tau betapa aku ingin sekali menjawab nado padamu. Tapi aku tau kau hanya bercanda saat mengucapkannya.

.

Satu tahun terlewati, bukan setengah mati lagi aku menahan perasaan ini tapi sudah hampir mati. seperti balon yang terus diisi angin, rasanya ingin meledak. Setiap hari melihat wajahnya buka rasa bosan yang ada, tapi rasa cintaku semakin besar. Sudah kutekatkan, tak peduli jika harus dibenci dan dijauhi Hyukkie ataupun yang terburuk dia akan jijik padaku. Aku harus mengungkapkan perasaan ini sebelum kelas baru dimulai.

"Saranghae Hyukkie, aku tau ini terdengar aneh karena kita sesama namja, tapi aku sungguh mencintaimu"

"Hoek...jangan berkata seperti itu, aku ingin muntah mendengarnya Hae"

Kutatap wajah Hyukkie saat ia mengatakan kalimat penolakan padaku, datar tidak ada ekspresi. Seharusnya kau sadar Donghae, Hyukkie normal tidak sepertimu. Tapi rasanya sangat menyakitkan mendengar Hyukkie mengatakan hal seperti itu padaku. Apa aku sebegitu rendah hingga kau berkata seperti itu.

Aku tak sanggup berlama-lama berdiri dihadapannya, lebih baik aku pergi.

"Kenapa pergi, bukankah setiap kali aku bilang 'Saranghae' padamu kau selalu membalas seperti itu padaku. Kau pikir aku hanya bercanda saat mengatakan hal itu, aku menunggumu mengatakan 'nado' tapi kau tidak pernah membalasnya. Sekarang kau tau kan bagaimana rasanya"

Kuhentikan langkah kakiku saat mendengar Hyukkie mengatakan kalimat tadi, apa maksud ia mengatakan saranghae padaku dan aku membalasnya seperti itu. lalu dia tidak bercanda saat mengatakan saranghae padaku dan menungguku membalas nado.

Jangan-jangan...

"Dasar ikan pabo, idiot, kenapa tidak mengerti juga"

"Ja..di kau..."

"Aku juga mencintamu Hae"

"Kau tidak salah ucap kan Hyukkie, kau sadar kan kalau kita sesama namja, maksudku kau tidak merasa kalau hubungan kita ini berbeda?"

"Aku tidak salah ucap dan aku sadar kalau kita sesama namja, tapi hatiku memilihmu Hae"

Grep...

Kepeluk tubuh kecilnya. Akhirnya aku bisa mendapatkan balasan atas cintaku, walaupun aku tau ini tidak akan mudah untuk dilalui. tapi aku akan berjuang untuk kebahagian kami.

"Saranghae Hyukkie"

"Nado saranghae Hae"

Perlahan ku dekatkan wajahku pada wajahnya, kulihat ia menutup mata seakan tau apa yang akan aku perbuat.

Chu...

'Saranghae Hyukkie'

Flashback end...

"Hae...Hae...hei ikan"

pletak

"Aww...kenapa sekarang malah memukul kepalaku sih" lagi asik-asiknya bernostalgia dengan masa lalu, Hyukkie malah membuyarkannya.

"Habis kau melamun sih, aku panggil-panggil kau tidak menjawab"

"Iya tapi jangan dipukul kan bisa"

"Lalu aku harus pakai cara apa?" ting...aku seperti mendapatkan penerangan untuk menggoda Hyukkie

"Bagaimana kalau dicium saja chagi, di bibir. Aku pasti langsung sadar"

Pletak...

"Aww..." tadi kepala yang dipukul, sekarang lenganku. Walaupun Hyukkie kurus , tenaganya lumayan juga

"Lebih praktis kalau memukul Hae chagi. Ayo kita masuk, sebentar lagi waktu istirahat habis"

"Baiklah, kau jalan duluan. Nanti aku menyusul"

Cup...

Setelah mengecup keningnya, Hyukkie berjalan keluar gudang terlebih dahulu. Sandiwara kami sebagai 'teman' akan dimulai.

Eunhyuk pov

Tak lama setelah aku sampai kelas dan duduk dibangkuku, Hae menyusul dibelakangku. Hah, sampai kapan hubungan kami harus berjalan secara tersembunyi seperti ini. Kami bukan penjahat yang melakukan kesalahan, kami hanya saling mencintai. Aku masih ingat saat dulu Hae bilang bahwa kami tidak bisa menjalin kasih layaknya pasangan lainnya.

Flashback

Waktu itu hari jadi kami yang pertama, tapi entah kenapa sikap Hae saat disekolah seolah-olah tidak ingin dekat dengan ku.

"Hae...tunggu, kenapa jalan lebih dulu dariku?" dimana-mana sepasang kekasih jalan beriringan, malah ada yang berpegangan tangan.

"Memangnya kita harus bagaimana?" Hae ini sebenarnya siswa yang cerdas atau tidak sih, masa dia tidak tau maksudku.

"Coba kau lihat pasangan lain disini, mereka terlihat mesra, tapi kita" rasanya aku ingin tenggelam di sungan Han saja, sangat malu mengatakan hal ini pada Hae. Aku jadi kelihatan seperti yeoja yang baru pertama kali pacaran, tapi ini memang ini kisah cinta pertamaku.

"Saat istirahat nanti, temui aku digudang belakang. Akan kujelaskan semuanya" setelah mengatkan hal itu, Hae malah pergi meninggalkan aku. Huh...Hae menyebalkan.

.

Saat ini kami sudah berada digudang belakang sekolah yang tidak terpakai lagi. aku jadi tambah kesal ada Hae, apa tidak ada tempat yang lebih baik dari ini untuk bertemu.

"Kau masih marah padaku soal tadi pagi?" Hae menarik tanganku untuk duduk dihadapannya. Dari tadi aku memang masih berdiri didekat pintu. Aku malas menanggapi dirinya. Aduh, baru sehari menyandang status 'sepasang' kekasih kami sudah bertengkar.

"Hyukkie, dengarkan aku" kurasakan tangan besarnya menangkup pipiku agar aku fokus melihat dirinya "Kau tau, aku sungguh ingin seperti pasangan lain, bergandengan tangan, bebas memeluk dirimu, mengecup keningmu, aku ingin katakan pada dunia kalau kau muliki. Tapi, kita berbeda chagi"

"Apanya yang beda?"

"Kita..." kenapa kau berhenti mengucapkannya Hae, apa maksudmu dengan kita berbeda

"Kita sesama jenis Hyukkie, dan itu sulit diterima oleh orang lain"

"Lalu apa salahnya dengan itu, kita tidak merugikan orang lain"

"Memang tidak, tapi pandangan orang pada kita akan berbeda, aku masih tahan jika mereka menghina ku tapi aku tidak akan tahan jika mereka menghinamu juga. Lagi pula, jika kita membeberkan hubungan ini, itu akan berpengaruh pada beasiswa ku. Sekolah tidak akan menerima siswa sepertiku, dan aku akan dikeluarkan. Aku tidak bermaksud bersikap egios, hanya..."

"Sstt...aku sekarang mengerti, justru aku yang bersikap egois karena tidak pernah memikirkan hal itu" yah, Hae benar sekolah tidak akan memberi toleransi pada siswanya yang dianggap membuat suatu skandal "Lalu kita harus bagaimana?"

"Terpaksa kita harus menyembunyikan hubungan ini, dan sepertinya gudang ini juga tidak terlalu buruk untuk menjadi tempat kencan kita"

Ini memang resiko yang harus kami jalani. Tapi aku yakin kami bisa menghadapinya

Flashback end

.

.

Normal pov

"Sedang melamun apa Mr. Lee Eunhyuk?" suara merdu seorang guru yang sekarang tepat berdiri di samping Eunhyuk

"Tentang kekasihku songsaeng" tanpa sadar Eunhyuk menjawab pertanyaan dari gurunya. Sejak awal pelajaran Eunhyuk memang terlihat fokus menghadap papan tulis, namun siapa sangka jika ternyata ia sedang melamun dan kacaunya guru cantik dan seksi Kim Heechul menyadari hal itu.

"Apa kekasihmu lebih menarik dari pada aku Mr. Lee?" guru seksi itu semakin mencondongkan kepalanya mendekati telinga Eunhyuk. Donghae yang melihat hal itu hanya bisa berdoa semoga kekasihnya diberi kekuatan untuk meghadapai guru 'macan' ini.

"Sebenarnya songsaeng lebih cantik dari dia karena dia seorang nam..."

"Hahahaha" pelaku aksi tertawa tadi adalah Donghae, ia sengaja tertawa keras karena Eunhyuk hampir saja menyebutkan ia memiliki kekasih seorang namja. tapi tak lama seluruh kelas ikut tertawa mendengar jawaban Eunhyuk, Donghae kali ini kau selamat

"Ehh...songsaeng. kenapa berdiri disini"

"Kalau kau tanya begitu, maka dengan senang hati aku akan menjawabnya. Aku disini untuk MENGHUKUMMU LEE EUNHYUK, KAU DIHUKUM BERDIRI DIDEPAN KELAS SAMPAI JAM PELAJARANKU SELESAI"

Karena Eunhyuk murid yang penurut atau lebih tepatnya takut pada guru yang satu ini ia langsung berdiri didepan kelas. Saat guru Kim sudah kembali menerangkan pelajaran. Eunhyuk menatap Donghae, bukan tatapan cinta tapi tatapan membunuh seolah berkata –kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau ada songsaeng tadi-. Donghae yang menerima tatapan itu hanya bisa meringis 'Pasti Hyukkie akan marah lagi padaku'

.

.

Donghae pov

"Hei...ikan jelek, berhenti kau" Aku berlari dikoridor kelas, sudah berapa orang yang kutabrak. Ini gara-gara Hyukkie yang mengejarku di belakang sana.

"Aku harus bersembunyi sebelum monyet ini menangkapku"

"Kemana Hae menghilang, perasaan tadi ia berlari ke atap sekolah"

Grepp...

"Lepaskan aku ikan" kupeluk tubuhnya dari belakang dan mengunci pergerakan tangannya agar tidak bisa memberontak lagi. untung saat ini jam pulang sekolah, jadi tidak akan ada orang lagi yang ada disini, hanya ada aku dan Hyukkie.

"Tidak sebelum kau berhenti marah padaku" semakin ia berusaha untuk lepas, semakin erat ku memeluknya.

"Aku belum mau berhenti marah, kau jahat padaku"

"Tadikan aku sudah bilang, aku sudah berusaha memberitahumu tapi kau tidak mendengar juga" ya, aku memang sudah mencoba menyadarkan Hyukkie saat ia melamun tadi, tapi ternyata guru Kim itu matanya seperti elang, tau saja ada siswanya yang tidak memperhatikan pelajarannya.

"Baiklah yang itu aku maafkan. Tapi kenapa kau tertawakan aku juga. Kau senang ya kalau aku ditertawakan teman satu kelas"

Kubalik tubuhnya agar ia melihat kearahku. Matanya sudah merah, sepertinya ia akan menangis. Aku jadi merasa bersalah saat menertawakannya tadi, tapi aku punya alasan.

"Itu karena kau hampir menyebutkan kekasihmu adalah namja, sungguh aku tidak bermaksud sengaja menertawakanmu chagi"

"Ya ampun, apa benar aku hampir berbicara begitu Hae?"tadi menyeramkan, sekarang terlihat sangat manis.

"Iya, makanya lain kali jangan melamun saat pelajaran. Kau melamunkan apa chagi" kusentil hidung mancung Hyukkie.

"Melamunkan ikan jelek"

"Jangan-jangan kau melamunkan hal yang tidak-tidak tentangku ya? Ayo mengaku?"

"Enak saja. memangnya aku sepertimu. Aku lapar Hae, ayo kita ke cafe tempatmu bekerja" kalau ada maunya baru terlihat manja.

"Ayo"

.

.

.

Normal pov

Saat ini Donghae dan Eunhyuk berada di cafe tempat Donghae bekerja. Donghae bekerja di tempat ini semenjak ia mulai bersekolah SMA. Kehidupan keluarga yang terbilang sulit membuat Donghae menjadi anak yang mandiri. Beruntung karena otaknya yang terbilang pintar, Donghae mendapatkan beasiswa disekolahnya. Sedangkan uang yang didapat dari bekerja digunakan untuk kebutuhan sehari-hari dan keperluannya selama tinggal di Seoul sendirian, orang tua Donghae sendiri menetap di Mokpo.

Cafe masih terbilang cukup sepi, biasanya cafe akan ramai pada sore sampai malam hari. Donghae yang tidak memiliki banyak pekerjaan saat ini masih bisa menemani Eunhyuk makan.

"Aku sudah kenyang Hae. Tapi aku masih mau makan ice criem"

"Kau masih mau ice criem, nanti kau sakit perut Hyukkie" Donghae mencoba menasihati Eunhyuk yang memang sudah menghabiskan semua makanan dimeja. Dan sekarang ia masih menginginkan ice criem sebagai pencuci mulut. Saat Eunhyuk sedang melancarkan jurus monkey eyes nya pada Donghae, seorang teman Donghae yang juga bekerja disana mendatangi mereka, buka untuk bermaksud menyapa tapi lebih berniat mengganggu pasangan ini.

"Wah...Eunhyuk makanmu banyak sekali. Tapi kau kok tidak gemuk yah. Jangan-jangan kau cacingan lagi" dengan seenak jidat namja yang menghampiri Donghae dan Eunhyuk duduk di kursi kosong yang ada dimeja mereka.

"Diam kau Kyu. Aku bukan cacingan tapi memang metabolisme ku saja yang cepat dan tadi kau panggil aku apa? Eunhyuk? Aku ini lebih tua darimu bocah evil"

"Aku bukan bocah evil tapi aku remaja evil. Donghae Hyung kenapa kau mau 'berteman' dengan orang banyak makan seperti dia"

Kini namja yang punya panggilan Kyu ini mengajak bicara Donghae, ia termasuk orang yang mengetahui hubungan 'teman'antara Donghae dan Eunhyuk. Awalnya ia cukup terkejut juga saat ia tidak sengaja melihat Donghae mencium Eunhyuk saat mereka ada dikamar ganti karyawan cafe. Untung saat itu Cuma ada namja evil ini saja. Karena si Kyu ini cukup berpikiran terbuka dan baginya hal itu tidak merugikan orang lain,ia bisa menerima hubungan 'pertemanan' mereka.

"Hei, kau tidak tau ya, aku ini tampan dan berkharisma. Wajar kalau Hae mau 'berteman' denganku"

"Tampan apanya. Kau ini terlalu narsis Eunhyuk"

"Sudah ku bilang aku lebih tua darimu, panggil aku hyung. Kau memanggil Hae dengan sebutan hyung, kenapa denganku tidak"

"Tidak sudi aku memanggilmu hyung"

"Evil..."

Donghae yang melihat kekasihnya vs teman kerjanya lebih memilih menyingkir dari pada kepalanya jadi pusing melihat pertengkaran tidak penting mereka.

.

.

Eunhyuk pov

Hari ini aku lelah sekali, bukan lelah karena bekerja tapi lelah karena bertengkar dengan Kyuhyun. Hae juga malah memilih meninggalkan kami berdua dari pada melerai kami, katanya "percuma melerai kalian, nanti juga membaik sendiri".

Dret..dret..dret..

Jina menelpon, sudah lama tidak mendengar suaranya.

"Halo Jina"

"_Halo oppa, aku rindu padamu"_

"Aku juga rindu padamu, tumben kau menelpon ku. Terakhir kali aku menelpon, kau bilang sedang berkencan dengan namja Amerika"

"_Aku sudah putus dengannya oppa, ia namja yang tidak baik. Aku mau dengan namja Korea saja yang seperti oppa"_

"Kalau kau mau mencari yang sepertiku sepertinya sulit "

"_Kalau begitu aku dengan oppa saja, jadi aku tidak usah mencari lagi"_ tidak bisa adikku, karena oppamu ini sudah dimiliki orang lain.

"Hahaha, kau ini ada-ada saja. Appa dan umma sedang apa?"

"_Mereka sedang berjalan-jalan dan aku ditinggal sendiri"_

.

Pembicaraan mereka terus berlangsung hingga sejam kedepan, banyak yang mereka ceritakan sampai salah satunya memutuskan percakapan karena ada hal lain yang ingin dikerjakan.

.

Tak terasa sudah satu tahun 6 bulan Donghae dan Eunhyuk menjalani kisah cinta yang diwarnai berbagai suka duka. Menyembunyikan hubungan bukanlah sesuatu yang mudah, banyak yang mengira jika mereka hanya teman biasa sehingga tak jarang akan ada seorang yeoja yang menyatakan cinta pada salah satunya. Hal ini terjadi pada Donghae, ia tampan, pintar, dan baik. Yeoja mana yang tidak tertarik padanya. Cemburu sudah pasti dirasakan oleh Eunhyuk, kekasih mana yang tidak kesal saat yeoja cantik menyatakan cinta pada kekasihmu didepan matamu.

"Saranghae Donghae oppa, maukah oppa menjadi kekasihku?"

Saat itu Eunhyuk dan Donghae baru saja selesai pelajaran olah raga,mereka dan beberapa teman sekelas sedang beristirahat dikantin sekolah. Tiba-tiba datang seorang yeoja cantik yang merupakan hobae mereka mengungkapkan perasaannya pada seseorang diantara kumpulan namja disana, lebih tepatnya pada Donghae. Eunhyuk yang mendengar hal itu langsung tersedak oleh minumannya sendiri.

"Uhuk...uhuk..."

"Kau baik-baik saja Hyukkie" Donghae menepuk pundak Eunhyuk untuk mengurangi rasa tersedak Eunhyuk

"Aku baik-baik saja" setelah rasa tersedaknya hilang Eunhyuk menatap yeoja yang saat ini sedang menundukan kepalanya karena malu. Terlihat nama Jessika Jung pada name tag yeoja itu.

"Emm...Jessika bisa kita bicara di sana saja" Donghae mengajak Jessika untuk berbicara ditempat yang lebih tenang. Donghae memang sudah mengenal Jessika, tapi ia tidak tau jika hobaenya ini menyimpan perasaanan padanya.

"Baiklah oppa"

Donghae dan Jessika melangkah menuju sudut kantin yang sepi, teman-teman Donghae mengeluarkan suara untuk menyoraki mereka "Terima saja Hae","Hae kau harus mentraktirku jika sudah jadian", "Hae aku iri padamu". Hanya satu orang yang berdiam diri melihat kejadian itu, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca, berbagai macam pikiran negatif terlintas diotaknya 'Bagaimana jika Hae menerima yeoja itu'. Eunhyuk melihat kearah Donghae dan Jessika yang sedang berbicara, terlihat jika Jessika tersenyum bahagia saat Donghae mengatakan sesuatu. Karena ia merasa air matanya akan mengalir, Eunhyuk segera pergi dari kumpulan teman-temannya

"Aku pergi dulu"

"Hei Hyukkie, kau mau kemana, aneh sekali"

Donghae yang melihat Eunhyuk pergi menghela nafasnya, ia tau jika sudah begini ia harus mengerahkan seluruh kemampuannya untuk membujuk Eunhyuk.

"Hiks..hiks...hiks..."

Grepp...

"Maaf" Donghae memeluk Eunhyuk dari belakang, ia tau jika Eunhyuk sedang sedih, ia pasti akan pergi kegudang tempat mereka sering bertemu.

"Pergi kau, sana temui kekasih barumu brengsek" Eunhyuk menepis tangan Donghae yang melingkar diperutnya.

"Aku sekarang sedang bertemu dengan kekasihku, tapi ia sedang menangis karena salah paham padaku"

"Aku tidak salah paham, aku melihat sendiri dengan mataku yeoja itu tersenyum, pasti kau membalas cintanya. Jika kau sudah bosan denganku bilang saja terus terang" dengan air mata yang mengalir dipipinya, Eunhyuk memukul dada Donghae setelah Donghae berhasil membalik tubuh Eunhyuk. Donghae hanya pasrah menerima pukulan Eunhyuk, walaupun rasanya cukup sakit. Setelah Eunhyuk puas memukul dada Donghae, sang korban pemukulan menangkup pipi Eunhyuk.

"Dengarkan aku Hyukkie, aku tidak menerima pernyataan Jessika tadi dan aku tidak pernah bosan padamu. Yang kau lihat tadi hanya salah paham, apa kau mengerti?" Eunhyuk hanya diam saja saat Donghae memberikan penjelasan, sebenarnya ia percaya pada Donghae tapi rasa kesalnya belum hilang juga.

"Baiklah kalau kau tidak percaya, ayo kita temui Jessika"

"Untuk apa Hae?" Menemui Jessika sama saja dengan membeberkan hubungan mereka yang selama ini tersimpan rapat.

"Agar kau percaya dengan perkataanku" Donghae baru saja akan menarik tangan Eunhyuk namun saat itu juga Eunhyuk memeluk tubuh Donghae

"Maafkan aku, aku percaya padamu. Aku hanya takut kau akan berpaling pada yeoja itu dan meninggalkan aku" selama ini Eunhyuk memang takut. Sesuatu yang tidak di claim menjadi milik seseorang bisa saja kan berpindah kepemilikan dan itu bisa terjadi dalam hubungan mereka. Hubungan yang tidak pernah dipubikasikan bisa membuat orang lain menyangkan mereka tidak ada yang memiliki.

"Aku tidak akan berpaling pada siapapun chagi, cintamu sudah menjadi candu dalam hidupku. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu kecuali kau yang meminta"

"Aku tidak akan pernah meminta hal seperti itu"

Hidup penuh perjuangan, masalah satu selesai akan datang masalah yang lain. Jika kau tidak kuat menghadapai kau akan terjatuh dalam masalah itu sendiri dan mengalami kesulitan untuk mengatasinya.

.

Hari berganti minggu, minggu berganti bulan dan bulan berganti tahun. Tak terasa saat ini para siswa SJ Senior High School sedang menantikan kelulusan mereka yang akan diumumkan sebentar lagi.

"Hae, kau akan berkuliah dimana?" Eunhyuk yang berdiri disebelah Donghae menanyakan tujuan tempat Donghae akan melanjutkan studinya. Karena Eunhyuk juga akan mendaftar ditempat Donghae kuliah nanti, ia tidak ingin jauh dari kekasihnya.

"Aku akan mendaftar di .. Chung-Ang University. kau sendiri?"

"Wah, kebetulan sekali. Aku juga akan mendaftar di Chung-Ang University"

"Bilang saja kau tidak ingin jauh dariku" Donghae mengungkapkan kalimat tadi dengan amat pelan, ia tidak ingin teman yang lainnya mendengar, cukup Eunhyuk saja.

"Memang itu tujuanku" dan dibalas Eunhyuk dengan senyuman manis diwajahnya, membuat Donghae harus menahan rasa yang bergejolak dalam dadanya. Jika tidak mengingat mereka ditempat umum, sudah pasti Donghae akan menghujani wajah Eunhyuk dengan kecupan manis.

.

Sekarang mereka bukan lagi siswa SMA setelah pihak sekolah menyatakan bahwa mereka telah lulus. Donghae dan Eunhyuk memperolah nilai yang baik untuk kelulusan ini, walaupun Donghae masih lebih baik dari pada Eunhyuk. Karena nilai yang baik itu Donghae mendapatkan undangan dari salah satu universitas untuk menjadi salah satu mahasiswanya disana. Tentu saja hal itu tidak di sia-siakan oleh Donghae. Tetapi hal itu menjadi cukup berat bagi Eunhyuk, ia harus belajar ekstra keras agar bisa masuk ke universitas yang sama dengan Donghae karena uviversitas tersebut menerapkan sistem test untuk calon mahasiswanya. Setiap hari Eunhyuk belajar bersama dengan Donghae walaupun ujung-ujungnya mereka malah beromantis ria. Tapi hal tersebut ternyata tidak percuma, Eunhyuk dapat masuk Chung-Ang University namun harus beda jurusan dengan Donghae. Donghae di manajemen bisnis sedangkan Eunhyuk di Komunikasi massa. Lebih baik dari pada harus pisah universitas.

.

Sewaktu masa pengenalan lingkungan kampus, Donghae harus banyak mengelus dada melihat kekasihnya banyak disukai oleh sunbae yeoja di kampus ini. Para sunbae yeoja itu gemas melihat wajah Eunhyuk yang manis. Mencubit pipi Eunhyuk, memegang wajahnya, mengajaknya makan dikantin, membela Eunhyuk saat sunbae lain akan menghukum Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk sendiri yang memang terkadang sikap polosnya kambuh senang-senang saja diperlakukan seperti itu, setidaknya ia tidak akan kena hukuman oleh sunbae lain jika karena ada yang membelanya, tak tau saja ia bahwa Donghae sedang menahan marah melihat sikapnya itu.

.

Donghae pov

"Sepertinya kau senang sekali ya banyak sunbae yang menyukaimu" saat ini aku dan Hyukkie berada di rumahku, aku sengaja menyeret Hyukkie saat acara penutupan selesai.

"Tentu saja Hae, aku harus berterima kasih pada sunbae-sunbae itu terutama sunbae Lee Ji Eun dia selalu membelaku kalau aku akan dihukum" Hyukkie ini sengaja memancing amarahku atau memang ia polos, apa ia tidak tau aku sedang kesal. Ditengah kekesalanku, aku mendapatkan satu ide cemerlang

"Bagaimana kalau aku yang menghukumu chagi, apa mereka juga akan membelamu"

"Memangnya kau bisa, kau kan bukan sunbae di kampus" anak ini sepertinya menantangku, belum tau siapa Donghae yang sebenarnya.

.

Normal pov

Donghae merapatkan duduknya dengan Eunhyuk yang kebetulan berada disebelahnya, Eunhyuk yang sedang membaca komik tidak menyadari seringan dibibir Donghae. Donghae menarik komik yang dibaca Eunhyuk lalu membuangnya kesembarang tempat.

"Hae, aku kan sedang ba...H..Hae...kau kenapa" melihat Donghae yang tersenyum aneh kearahnya dan dengan jarak wajah mereka yang hanya 10 cm lagi, tiba-tiba alarm bahaya dalam diri Eunhyuk menyala nyaring.

"Mau memulai menghukummu chagi" Donghae membisikan kalimat tersebut tepat diatas permukaan bibir Eunhyuk. Secara refleks Eunhyuk menutup matanya, hal ini tentu dimanfaatkan oleh Donghae, dikecupnya pelan bibir Eunhyuk, merasa tak ada penolakan Donghae melumat bibir atas Eunhyuk, sang pemiliki bibir yang tidak mau ketinggalan ikut melumat bibir bawah Donghae. Semakin lama lumatan antara dua bibir tersebut semakin memanas, sekarang tak hanya melumat tapi Donghae sudah menghisap kuat bibir Eunhyuk membuat sang pemilik bibir mengeluarkan eranganya.

"Enghhh... Haehhh

Mendengar suara itu sepertinya Donghae semakin meningkatkan hukumannya, ditekannya tengkuk Eunhyuk untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Lidah Donghae memasuki goa hangat milik Eunhyuk, mengabsen seluruh isi yang ada dimulut Eunhyuk, mengelus langit-langit mulut Eunhyuk dan terakhir mengajak lidah Eunhyuk berperang. Tak terasa lagi saliva yang mengalir didagu Eunhyuk sampai tiba-tiba suara malaikat dadakan mengintrupsi kegiatan mereka

"Opss...mataku ternoda"

Mendengar suara tersebut Eunhyuk mendorong dada Donghae hingga Donghae terjunggal kebelakang. Buru-buru Eunhyuk mengelap dagunya yang basah, tak peduli jika kekasinya meringis kesakitan

"Aww...ini gara-gara kau Kyuhyun"

Dan ternyata orang yang menggangu acara mersa menuju adegan dewasa tadi adalah teman kerja Donghae yang juga temannya Eunhyuk. Cho Kyuhyun

"Kenapa salahku, seharusnya aku yang marah karena kalian sudah menodai mata suciku" Kyuhyun berkata sembari membuka matanya yang tadi tertutup. Sedangkan Donghae hanya mencibir kepura-pura polosan Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada disini Kyu?" Eunhyuk yang sudah bisa mengontrol dirinya bertanya pada Kyuhyun yang dengan tidak sopannya masuk rumah orang tanpa permisi dulu, lebih tepatnya rumah kekasihnya

"Tentu saja karena lewat pintu Hyuk, tadinya aku ingin mengetuk dulu tapi melihat kalian yang sedang asik bermesraan jadi kuputusan langsung masuk saja" Kyuhyun mendudukan diri disebelah Eunhyuk setelah melewati Donghae yang masih terduduk dilantai tanpa ada niat menolongnya sedikitpun.'Donghae sudah besar' begitu pikirnya.

"Ada apa kau kesini?" Kyuhyun memang sudah pernah beberapa kali berkunjung kerumah Donghae, katanya untuk melepaskan suntuk lalu ia akan menumpang main game dirumah Donghae.

"Aha...aku hampir lupa. Aku ingin bercerita"

"Cerita apa evil?" Eunhyuk memutuskan memanggil Kyuhyun dengan sebutan evil karena sampai sekarang Kyuhyun belum mau memanggilnya hyung

"Tadi saat dikampus aku bertemu yeoja yang sangat imut Hyung, dan sepertinya aku suka padanya"

"Apa dia anak baru juga?"

"Sepertinya bukan, karena ia tidak ikut dalam acara ospek kami. Aku tebak ia sunbae ku"

"Seperti apa imutnya evil?" kali ini Eunhyuk yang penasaran akan cerita Kyuhyun

"Sangat imut Hyuk, kalau kau sih kalah"

"Yah kau ini masih sempat-sempatnya menghinaku"

"Aku tidak menghina, tapi berdasarkan fakta. Kau itu tidak imut"

"Bisa tidak sih, sehari saja tidak bertengkar jika bertemu"

"Evil ini yang memulai duluan Hae" Eunhyuk yang merasa Donghae pasti akan membelanya langsung menggandeng tangan Donghae

"Dasar manja" Kyuhyun menjulurkan lidahnya melihat tingkah manja Eunhyuk pada Donghae.

"Sudahlah Kyu. Oh iya, siapa nama sunbaemu itu?" Wajah Kyuhyun kembali cerah saat diajak berbicara mengenai topik sunbae yang disukainya

"Tadi aku mendengar temannya memanggilnya Sungmin"

"Kau harus mendapatkan Kyu, aku yakin kau bisa" Donghae memberi semangat pada Kyuhyun untuk mengejar cinta pada sunbaenya. Ia tau walaupun Kyuhyun itu jahil tapi ia namja yang baik.

"Tentu saja Hyung. Hei monyet, kau tidak mau memberiku semangat?"

"Semoga kau ditolak evil" sepertinya ronde kedua pertengkaran duo Kyuhyuk ini akan dimulai lagi.

.

.

.

Tbc...

Saya sebelumnya mau klarifikasi dulu, maaf karena pada chapter kemarin saya tulis akan ada orang ketiga pada chap ini. Tapi nyatanya chapter ini belum muncul orang ke tiga itu. saya sudah ambruk untuk mengetik, mata sudah perih dan saya juga harus mengerjakan tugas lain (author sok sibuk)

Chapter ini banyak terinspirasi melihah sebuah video Eunhyuk oppa yang marah pada Donghae oppa karena Donghae oppa mengganggu Eunhyuk oppa terus.

Apa chapter ini alurnya kecepatan?

Bagi yang sudah review saya ucapkan atur nuhun, tanpa kalian saya tidak ada semangat untuk melanjutkan cerita aneh bin gagal ini. Maaf lagi belum bisa bales.

**Ressijewell, kyukyu, Lee Eun In, Anchovy, Guest, Shim Yeonhae, anchofishy, nurul. , minmi arakida, nyukkunyuk, gamekyu1, Chwyn, rianalupamelulu**

Boleh saya minta reviewnya lagi untuk chapter ini kepada semua readers yang berkesempatan membaca.

Kritik dan saran silahkan layangkan pada kolom review

Sekali lagi atur nuhun.


	3. Chapter 3

Author : vitaMINElf

Tittle : Hidden

Genre : Drama, Romance

Rating : T

Disclaimer : Mereka bukan punya saya, saya cuma pinjem nama saja. Sungmin baru punya saya dan menjadi hak paten saya...hehehehe

Warning : YAOI , alur maju mundur, EYD berantakan , judul pasaran, tidak nyambung, typo bertebaran, dan OCC

Cast :Lee Eunhyuk (bayangin Eunhyuk oppa waktu di sukira bareng Donghae oppa)

Lee Donghae ( bayangin Donghae oppa waktu mv Mr. Simple)

Cho Kyuhyun (bayangin Kyuhyun oppa di mv SFS)

Lee Sungmin (bayangin Sungmin oppa di mv SFS)

Choi Jina

Cast lainnya menyusul

Note: dilarang mengkritik cast, mengkritik authornya boleh.

Chapter 3

Hari minggu merupakan waktu yang tepat untuk bersantai dan sedikit melupakan kepenatan selama enam hari menjalani rutinitas pekerjaan. Tapi hal tersebut ternyata tidak berlaku untuk pemuda tampan yang satu ini, disaat orang lain sedang sibuk merencakan tempat hiburan mana yang akan dikunjungai, namja ini lebih memilih untuk bekerja dicafe. Hari libur pengunjung cafe akan meningkat hingga 70% dari hari biasanya dan itu bisa menggemukan isi dompetnya.

Dari sudut cafe terlihat seorang yeoja mengenakan kemeja berwarna biru dengan paduan celana jins berwarna hitam. Rambut hitam lurus sepanjang bahu sangat kontras dengan kulitnya yang putih susu. Mata yang tertutupi dengan kaca mata hitam menghiasi wajah sang yeoja. Tampilan yang simple untuk ukuran seorang yeoja di Korea

Yeoja yang sejak cafe buka duduk manis disudut cafe itu terus menggerakan matanya melihat isi dari cafe tersebut, matanya terus mengikuti dari gerakan seorang namja yang sibuk melayani pelanggangnya.

"Hei, Donghae hyung. Ada orang yang memperhatikanmu terus" Kyuhyun yang dari tadi berdiri dimeja kasir memang terlihat curiga pada yeoja yang sejak tadi terus memperhatikan kemana saja Donghae melangkah

"Biarkan saja Kyu" Donghae memang tak terlalu peduli pada yeoja-yeoja yang memperhatikannya.

"Tapi dia mencurigakan Hyung, sejak cafe buka dia sudah duduk dan terus memperhatikanmu" merasa ucapan Kyuhyun sedikit menarik minatnya, Donghae membalikan badannya melihat pada seorang yeoja yang di ceritakan oleh Kyuhyun barusan.

Melihat yeoja tersebut, Donghae jadi ingat dengan seseorang 'mirip dengan Hyukkie'. karena penasaran dengan ucapan Kyuhyun, Donghae menghampiri yeoja tersebut.

"Permisi nona, apa masih ada yang ingin anda pesan" Donghae bersikap ramah layaknya ia bersikap melayani pelanggan lain. Yeoja yang ditanyakan tadi hanya diam dan terus memperhatikan wajah Donghae

"Maaf nona, apa masih ada yang ingin anda pesan" Donghae kembali menanyakan kepada yeoja tersebut.

"Aku ingin memesanmu, boleh" mendengar suara dan senyum yeoja itu membuat Donghae terkejut. Antara percaya dan tak percaya bahwa yeoja yang di hadapannya ini adalah orang yang sangat kenal

"K...kau"

"Iya ini aku, apa aku cantik Hae?"

"Kau ikut dengan ku" Donghae menarik tangan yeoja tersebut menuju belakang cafe, Kyuhyun yang ingin bertanya tetapi tidak sempat karena seorang pelanggan datang dan ia harus melayaninya.

"Hae, lepaskan tanganku sakit. Kau ini kenapa sih?"

"Justru kau yang kenapa Hyukkie? kenapa perpakaian seperti yeoja?" yeoja yang terus memperhatikan Donghae tadi adalah Eunhyuk. Ia berpenampilan seperti itu karena ia ingin sekali berkencan layaknya sepasang kekasih pada umumnya. Jika ia berpenampilan seperti biasa, ia tidak akan pernah bisa berkencan dengan Donghae. Orang-orang pasti akan melihat mereka dengan pandangan aneh.

"Aku ingin jalan-jalan denganmu"

"Tapi kenapa harus seperti ini?" Donghae tak habis pikir dengan perbuatan Eunhyuk.

"Jika aku menjadi namja, kita tidak akan pernah bisa kencan Hae. Selama ini kita selalu sembunyi-sembunyi jika ingin bertemu. Aku juga ingin kita berkencan layaknya sepasang kekasih, ayolah Hae"

Melihat semua usaha yang dilakukan Eunhyuk membuat Donghae menjadi tak tega untuk menolaknya.

"Baiklah, setelah pekerjaan ku selesai kita pergi jalan-jalan" Donghae akhirnya luluh juga setelah Eunhyuk membujuknya.

"Asik, kita pergi ke taman hiburan yah"

"Iya chagi"

Eunhyuk mencoba untuk bersabar menunggu Donghae selesai bekerja, Kyuhyun yang mengetahui identitas Eunhyuk setelah berhasil memaksa Donghae membuka mulut semakin semangat untuk menjahili Eunhyuk. Tepat pukul 2 siang pekerjaan Donghae selesai dan mereka pun pergi ke lotte world. Pasangan yang kelebihan energi ini mencoba semua permainan yang ada mulai dari yang memacu adrenalin sampai permainan untuk kalangan anak-anak. Selama bermain Eunhyuk yang memang dari awal memakai rambut palsu menjadi sasaran mata namja yang terpesona dengan wajah manisnya. Melihat hal itu tentu saja Donghae tak tinggal diam, jika dengan yeoja sunbae dikampusnya Donghae masih bisa maklum karena mereka hanya gemas melihat tampang Eunhyuk tapi para namja ini memandang Eunhyuk sebagai makanan yang siap disantap. Dengan posessive nya Donghae memeluk pinggang Eunhyuk agar semua mata namja itu melihat orang yang mereka pandangi ini sudah ada yang punya.

"Hae, lepaskan pelukanmu. Orang-orang melihat kearah kita" Eunhyuk memang senang mendapat perlakuan manis seperti itu, tapi ini tempat umum. Rasanya cukup risih dipandangi begitu

"Biarkan saja" Bukanya melepas Donghae semakin menarik Eunhyuk kedalam dekapannya.

Hari sudah menunjukan pergantian, matahari akan beranjak pulang dan akan digantikan oleh malam. Eunhyuk dan Donghae yang sudah kelelahan bermain akhirnya memutuskan untuk pulang. Mereka sepakat untuk makan malam di rumah Eunhyuk. Saat ini Eunhyuk sedang menyiapakan ramen untuk mereka berdua makan sesudah melepas semua atribut wanita yang melekat seharian ini ditubuhnya.

"Hae, ramennya sudah siap" Eunhyuk berteriak dari arah dapur memanggil Donghae yang ada diruang tengah.

"Iya Hyukkie"

Donghae yang telah sampai diruang makan mengambil tempat duduk, sedangkan Eunhyuk sendiri sedang menuangkan isi ramen kedalam mangkuk untuk dirinya dan Donghae.

"Selamat makan"

Mungkin karena saking laparnya, mereka hanya diam meningkmati makanan yang ada dihadapan mereka.

Setelah selesai makan, Eunhyuk mencuci semua perabotan yang tadi dipakainya untuk memasak. Donghae sendiri kebagian tugas mengelap meja dan mengelap piring. Pasangan kekasih memang harus saling membantu

"Chagi, aku harus pulang. Ini sudah jam 10 malam"

"Menginap disini saja Hae" Eunhyuk yang tidak rela berpisah dengan Donghae mengusulkan ide yang bisa membahayakan dirinya sendiri

"Dan kita bisa melakukan hal yang 'iya-iya'. Aku sih mau senang saja" seringai muncul diwajah tampan Donghae.

"Dasar mesum, sudah pulang sana" dengan muka memerah Eunhyuk mengusir kekasih ikannya itu.

"Aku pulang dulu" Donghae mengecup bibir mungil Eunhyuk sebagai salam perpisahan

"Sampai besok"

"Sampai besok chagi"

Setelah kepulangan Donghae, Eunhyuk yang memang belum mengantuk masih melanjutkan acara menonton televisinya

Ting tong

"Kenapa Hae kembali lagi. jangan-jangan ia mau menginap disini. Aduh bagaimana ini" Eunhyuk yang sepertinya sekarang sama yadongnya dengan Donghae mulai berpikiran yang aneh-aneh, lihat saja wajahnya yang sudah memerah bak tomat matang.

Ting tong

"Iya tunggu sebentar" Eunhyuk berjalan menuju pintu depan untuk membukakan pintu "Apa lagi Ha...Jina?"

"Oppa... I miss you" ternyata Eunhyuk salah prediksi, tamunya bukan Donghae melainkan adik angkatnya sendiri. Dan seketika itu juga terjadi acara pelukan teletubies antara Eunhyuk dan Jina.

"Nado..." Eunhyuk melepaskan pelukannya dan mengajak Jina masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Ayo masuk"

.

.

Eunhyuk pov

"Apa, kau mau tinggal disini" Aku cukup terkejut saat Jina menyampaikan tujuannya kembali ke Seoul.

"Iya, oppa. Aku akan tinggal disini dan berkuliah disini"

"Lalu kau akan berkuliah dimana?" aku tentu saja senang mendengar kabar adikku akan lama menetap disini, jadi aku tidak akan sendirian lagi.

"Aku akan berkuliah di Chung-Ang University jurusan manajemen bisnis" Itu kan sama dengan jurusan Hae. Kenapa tidak satu jurusan denganku saja.

"Kapan kau mendaftar, kau kan baru sampai, dan kenapa kau tidak mengambil jurusan yang sama dengan oppa"

"Aku sudah mendaftar dari jauh-jauh hari oppa dan aku memang dari dulu ingin mengambil jurusan itu" tidak apa-apalah, dengan ada Jina disana aku jadi punya alasan untuk melihat Hae di kelasnya.

"Aku sudah mengantuk oppa besok lagi saja ya ceritanya" Ku usap rambut panjang adikku.

"Kau tidurlah dikamar ku. Eh iya oppa ingin tanya dulu. Apa kau akan tinggal dirumah kita dulu?" tidak mungkin kan ia tinggal bersamaku. Emm maksudku ia yeoja yang cukup manja dan perlu beberapa maid untuk membantunya, sedangkan dirumahku kan tidak ada maidnya.

"Iya oppa, aku akan tinggal disana"

Karena di rumahku hanya punya satu kamar, sebenarnya dua tapi belum dibereskan, jadi malam ini aku terpaksa tidur di sofa. Dulu aku juga tinggal dirumah appa dan umma, tapi semenjak aku masuk SMA aku mencoba untuk mandiri dan memilih tinggal dirumah pemberian orang tua kandungku. Rumah ini tidak besar tapi sangat nyaman. Sedangkan masalah kebutuhan diriku semua masih ditanggung oleh appa dan umma.

"Hoam...aku sudah mengantuk"

Dret..dret...

Kulihat ponsel yang tergeletak diatas meja. Aku tersenyum saat melihat siapa yeng mengirimi ku pesan

Nae sarang : _Selamat tidur Hyukkie chagi, saranghae_

"_Nado Hae" _–send-

.

.

.

Hari Senin yang cerah di kota Seoul. Hampir seluruh penduduknya memulai aktivitas, termasuk namja manis satu ini. Setelah selesai sarapan dan mengantar adiknya pulang kerumah untuk mengambil barang, sekarang Eunhyuk dan Jina berada dalam mobil milik Jina –Eunhyuk lebih suka naik bus- yang akan mengantar mereka ke kampus tempat mereka akan kuliah.

"Oppa, apa di kampusmu banyak namja tampan"

"Kau ini, baru memulai kuliah sudah ingin mencari namja tampan"

"Hehehe, aku bercanda oppa, tapi jika ada namja tampan akan aku jadikan kekasihku"

'Asal jangan Hae ku saja' dalam hati Eunhyuk mengucapkan kalimat tersebut.

Mereka telah sampai dikampus. Eunhyuk berjalan bergandengan tangan dengan Jina menuju kelas Jina. Orang-orang yang melihat mereka mengira jika Eunhyuk membawa kekasihnya kekampus karena mereka baru pertama kali melihat Jina.

Dijalan Eunhyuk melihat Donghae dan beberapa temannya sedang berbicara, dia memanggil Donghae

"Hae..."

Donghae menoleh, tampak heran melihat Eunhyuk berjalan bersama dengan yeoja. Pasalnya ia tidak pernah melihat Eunhyuk yang terlalu dekat dengan teman yeojanya.

"Hae, kau datang dari tadi ya" Donghae hanya menganggukkan kepala sembari melihat dengan cukup intens yeoja yang menggandeng tangan Eunhyuk. Donghae sepertinya familiar dengan wajah ini

"Oh...iya, kenalkan ini adikku Jina. Yang pernah aku ceritakan padamu" pantas saja Donghae serasa pernah melihatnya. Eunhyuk memang pernah menunjukan foto keluarganya yang ada di Amerika pada Donghae.

"Choi Jina, salam kenal"

"Lee Donghae"

"Hae, Jina akan menjadi teman sekelasmu. Aku minta tolong untuk menjaganya dan laporkan padaku jika ia tidak belajar dengan baik"

"Oppa, aku bukan anak kecil" Jina yang cemberut membuat Eunhyuk gemas dan mencubit pipi adiknya tersebut. Donghae sedikit cemburu melihat pemandangan yang tidak sedap itu, walaupun ia tau Eunhyuk dan yeoja yang bernama Jina adalah saudara tapi entah mengapa rasa itu menyusup kedalam hati Donghae.

"Ya sudah kau masuk sana, aku akan kembali ke kelasku" Eunhyuk berjalan menuju kelasnya setelah memberikan tatapan cintanya pada Donghae.

"Hyuk oppa itu tidak pernah berubah"

"Apanya yang tidak pernah berubah Jina ssi?"

"Dari dulu sikapnya tetap manis padaku, tidak pernah berubah" Jina tersenyum sendiri mengingat bagaimana Eunhyuk selalu memperlakukannya dari kecil sampai sekarang.

"Ya, dia memang manis"

"Apa Donghae ssi?" Jina tidak terlalu jelas mengdengar ucapan Donghae

"Emm..tidak apa-apa"

Semakin lama kedekatan Eunhyuk dan Jina semakin meningkat, awalnya Donghae merasa jika itu adalah hal biasa. Mereka baru bertemu setelah kurang lebih 3 tahun hidup terpisah. Apalagi Eunhyuk yang hidup sendiri tentu bahagia memiliki orang-orang yang sayang padanya seperti Jina. Tapi entah mengapa Donghae merasakan bahwa tatapan Jina pada Eunhyuk berbeda, bukan seperti tatapan saudara. Kebersamaan Donghae dan Eunhyuk pun selalu ada Jina yang mengikuti. Jina memang sejak awal tidak mengetahui hubungan Donghae dan Eunhyuk, Jina mengira mereka hanya teman biasa.

Seperti sekarang ini, Eunhyuk sedang makan di cafe tempat Donghae bekerja. Eunhyuk tidak sendiri karena disebelahnya ada Jina.

.

Donghae pov

Kenapa dia selalu mengikuti kemana Hyukkie pergi sih, aku kan jadi tidak bisa berduaan dengan Hyukkie.

"Hae hyung, kau cemburu ya?"

"Kau ini mengejutkan ku saja Kyu"

"Habisnya kau hanya melamun melihat kearah Hyuk dan yeoja itu. dan dari tatapanmu aku tau kau cemburu"

"Kyu...apa aku keterlaluan jika merasakan hal itu pada adik Hyukkie?" Aku malu jika harus mengakui bahwa perkataan evil ini benar.

"Sebenarnya salah Hyung, mereka berdua kan saudara tapi Hyuk dan yaoja itu kan bukan saudara kandung. Maksudku ada kemungkinan bagi mereka bisa menjalin hubungan"

"Tapikan Hyukkie sudah memiliki aku"

"Yang tau kalian sepasang kekasih hanya aku hyung, orang lain tidak ada yang tau, aku yakin dia tidak tau juga"

Aku memikirkan perkataan Kyu, walaupun sulit diterima tapi ada benarnya juga. Nanti sajalah aku tanyakan pada Hyukkie

"Hh..yung..." Kenapa dengan anak ini, suaranya jadi gemetar begitu

"Hemm.." aku masih melihat ke arah Hyukkie tidak fokus dengan perkataan Kyu

"Dia datang hyung"

"Siapa? Berbicara yang jelas"

"Lee Sungmin datang"

Sungmin? Aku tak asing mendengar namanya, kulihat kearah pintu masuk. Disana terlihat seorang namja yang seperti kelinci sedang memesan makanan pada teman kerjaku yang lain. Ku lirik Kyu yang ada disebelahku, aku sebenarnya cukup kasihan sekaligus senang melihat ekspresi kacau evil ini. Jadi Kyuhyun bercerita padaku, setelah mengetahui siapa Sungmin yang sudah memikat hati Kyu, ia terus mendekati Sungmin. Berbagai cara sudah ia lakukan dari yang normal sampai yang gila. Akhirnya semua berbuahkan hasil, Sungmin mau berkenalan dengan Kyu, namun ternyata selama ini Kyu salah mengira, Sungmin bukan yeoja, Sungmin namja. hanya karena ia imut dan hobi memakai barang berwarna pink, banyak orang mengira ia adalah yeoja.

Dan sekarang ini Kyuhyun bingung akan perasaannya, pasalnya setelah mengetahui Sungmin namja, perasaan dalam hatinya tak kunjung hilang malahan semakin bertambah. Ia tak tau apa ia akan menjadi orang sepertiku dan Hyukkie atau akan melupakan Sungmin dan mencari cinta baru.

"Dengarkan suara hatimu Kyu, jangan kau turuti egomu. Jika kau cinta padanya ungkapkan lah, jika tidak berhenti memikirkan Sungmin"

"Aku sudah memutuskan Hyung, semoga ini keputusan yang tepat"

Donghae, kau sungguh pintar menasihati orang lain tapi menasehati diri sendiri saja tidak bisa. Aku juga tidak boleh berburuk sangka, Hyukkie dan Jina saling menyayangi karena mereka saudara.

.

.

.

Eunhyuk pov

Sekarang aku, Hae, dan Jina akan pergi bermain ke pantai**, **katanya disana pantainya indah dan tak banyak pengunjung. Aku sudah tak sabar ingin cepat sampai sana.

"Hae, kau sudah siap" kami memang sengaja menunggu Hae pulang kerja

"Sudah, hei Kyu kau mau ikut tidak?" kenapa Hae mengajak si evil, yang ada nanti bukan bersenang-senang.

"Tidak ah...'teman'mu sepertinya tidak ingin aku ikut, lihat saja wajah monyetnya cemberut begitu?"

"Siapa yang cemberut evil, kalau kau mau ikut, ya ikut saja. tapi lebih baik tidak ikut"

"Kyuhyun ssi ikut saja, jangan dengarkan oppa ku" sekarang malah adikku malah membela evil ini

"Lain kali saya Jina ssi, aku ada urusan penting. Selamat bersenang-senang"

.

"Wah...pantai nya indah sekali. Kenapa tidak dari dulu kau ajak aku kemari Hae" kalau tau ada pantai seindah dan setenang ini aku akan mengajak Hae berkencan setiap hari. hehehe

"Maaf, aku baru sempat sekarang"

"Oppa dan Donghae oppa sering pergi bersama ya?" aduh sepertinya aku harus sedikit berkilah

"Ya tentu saja, aku, Hae, Kyu dan teman lainnya sering bergi bersama" kulihat Hae yang menganggukan kepalanya tanda membenarkan ucapanku

"Oh, aku kira kalian hanya pergi berdua" Syukurlah anak ini percaya. Maaf Jina, belum saatnya kau tau. Aku hanya takut jika kau mengetahuinya sekarang kau akan terkejut dan melaporkan pada umma dan appa.

.

.

Donghae pov

Hyukkie terlihat sangat senang bermain disini, lain kali aku akan lebih sering mengajaknya, lihat saja aku dan Jina sudah kelelahan sedangkan dia masih semangat bermain air.

"Donghae oppa boleh aku bertanya?

"Tanya apa?"

"Apa Hyukkie oppa...emm punya dia seorang kekasih atau orang yang dia suka?"

Deg

Bagaimana ini, apa aku harus mengatakan yang sejujurnya atau... aku tidak mungkin mengatakan hubungan kami kepada orang lain, tidak semua orang berpikiran terbuka dan bisa menerima hubungan kami. Tapi aku juga ingin mengatakan bahwa Hyukkie adalah milikku, ia kekasihku.

"Oppa bagaimana?"

"Eh..em..itu..yang aku tau belum"

"Yes..."

"Memangnya kenapa Jina?" aku merasakan pirasat buruk akan segera menimpa hubunngan kami.

"Aku...aku suka pada Hyukkie oppa, ya kami memang saudara tapi bukan sedarah kan, dan..."

"Dan apa?"

"Aku akan menyatakan perasaanku padanya sekarang juga"

Apa aku tidak salah dengar, ada yang mencintai kekasihku dan aku hanya diam. Aku tidak tau harus berbuat apa, aku...

"Hei kalian sedang bicara apa?"

.

Eunhyuk pov

"Hei kalian sedang bicara apa?" kenapa Hae dan Jina terlihat dekat sekali, apa yang mereka bicarakan, atau Jina menyukai Hae ku. Tidak oleh, Hae milikku.

"Tidak ada apa-apa oppa, aku lelah ayo kita pulang"

"Hae kau kenapa, dari tadi hanya diam saja" Hae hanya diam saja semenjak aku menghampirinya, seperti ada yang dipikirkannya

"Hah...aku baik-baik saja, hanya lelah"

"Kalau begitu kita pulang saja"

Sepanjang perjalanan kenapa Hae hanya memandang keluar jendela dan tidak mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun, hanya aku dan Jina yang mengerluarkan suara

Dret..dret..

_My Anchovy: Kau kenapa? apa sakit Hae?_

Aku mengiriminya pesan dan aku lihat ia membuka ponselnya tapi kenapa tidak dibalas pesanku malah langsung dimasukkan dalam kantong celananya.

_My Anchovy : Hae jangan membuatku cemas. Apa aku ada salah padamu?_

Dan kali ini membuka ponselnya pun tidak, karena kesal tanpa sadar ku injas pedal gas hingga kecepatan mobil ini diatas standar.

"Oppa, jangan ngbut nanti kita menabrak"

Chittt...

Duak..

"Aduh sakit, oppa kau ini kenapa sih"

Ku rem mendadak mobil ini mengakibatkan Jina yang duduk di sebelahku kepalanya terantuk dashboard.

"Maaf Jina, kepalamu tidak apa-apakan"

"Aku baik-baik saja"

Kulanjutkan lagi perjalanan kami, ku lirik Hae yang duduk jok belakang, tidak ada perubahan ia masih tetap diam. Kali ini aku mengantar Hae terlebih dahulu karena Jina bilang ia ingin diantarkan ke suatu tempat, tadinya aku ingin Hae ikut tapi ia mengatakan ingin pulang saja. saat turun pun Hae tidak mengucapkan salam perpisahan, karena tak tahan akan sikapnya aku menyusul Hae masuk kedalam rumah.

"Jina kau tunggu dulu, ada barangku yang tertinggal pada Hae"

Sebelum Hae menutup pintu rumahnya aku menahan dengan lenganku

"Hae aku ingin bicara"

.

.

Donghae pov

"Hae aku ingin bicara" aku terkejut saat Hyukkie mencegah pintu yang akan ku tutup dengan lengannya

"Hyukkie kau bisa terjepit" ku buka pintu ini lebih lebar, untung saja pintu ini belum sempat tertutup.

"Kau kenapa Hae, kenapa kau mendiamkan ku seperti tadi. Perasaan sebelum pergi kita masih baik-baik saja" Hyukkie menggenggam tanganku, aku sadar aku salah. tak seharusnya aku bersikap begini pada Hyukkie, ia tidak tau apa-apa masalah tadi.

"Maafkan aku" Ku peluk tubuh mungil Hyukkie, ku hirup wangi tubuhnya yang aku sukai

"Jangan begini lagi, kau membuatku cemas"

"Iya, aku janji. Sekarang lebih baik kau temani Jina, dia sudah menunggumu dimobil"

"Nant jika sudah selesai aku akan kerumahmu"

Chu...

.

Setelah Hyukkie pergi, aku merenung didalam kamarku. Aku masih ingat dengan perkataan Jina di pantai tadi. Ia menyukai Hyukkie Ku. apa yang harus aku lakukan selanjutnya, tapi aku yakin Hyukkie tidak akan berpaling pada orang lain walaupun itu Jina, aku percaya pada cinta Hyukkie.

.

Normal pov

"Jina, sebenarnya kau ingin membeli buku apa, dari tadi kita hanya berputar-putar saja"

Saat ini Eunhyuk dan Jina sedang berada di toko buku. Sejak sejam tadi mereka terus mengitari rak-rak berisi berbagai jenis buku namun buku yang dikatakan Jina tidak didapatkan juga.

"Emm mungkin bukunya memang tidak ada oppa, kita pulang saja ya"

"Ayo, oppa juga sudah lelah"

Eunhyuk mengantar Jina pulang, sesampainya didepan perkarangan rumah, Jina belum juga beranjak dari dalam mobilnya, sedangkan Eunhyuk sudah turun, ia akan pulang kerumah dengan menaiki bus karena mobil ini adalah milik Jina. Eunhyuk yang melihat hal itu jadi sedikit bingung

"Kenapa kau belum turun Jina, memangnya kau mau tidur dimobil?"

"Emm..i..tu, ada yang ingin aku sampaikan pada oppa" Jina sudah membuat keputusan jika ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya. Ya, Jina sudah menyukai Eunhyuk semenjak ia berada di Amerika. Ia berpikir Eunhyuk adalah namja yang baik apalagi mereka sudah saling mengenal sejak kecil dan Jina sudah tau bagaimana sifat Eunhyuk.

"Apa yang kau sampaikan"

Jina keluar dari dalam mobil lalu berdiri dihadapan Eunhyuk.

"Oppa, saranghae"

"Oh...kau ingin mengatakan itu. nado saranghae adikku yang cantik"

"Bukan itu maksudku" Jina senang Eunhyuk mengatakannya cantik, tapi tidak dengan kata 'adikku'.

"Lalu apa" Eunhyuk yang terkadang polos tentu saja menganggap pernyataan Jina adalah pernyataan cinta dari adik ke kakaknya.

"A..aku...mencintai oppa. Bukan sebagai saudara tapi sebagai yeoja dan namja"

Eunhyuk yang mendengar pernyataan cinta dari Jina langsung membeku. Ia sedikitpun tidak pernah menyangka jika akan terjadi hal seperti ini.

"Kau bercanda kan Jina, ia aku anggap ini sangat lucu. Kau bisa membuatku terkejut. Hihihi" Eunhyuk memaksakan tawanya, ia sebenarnya tau dari sorot mata Jina jika ia serius akan perkataannya.

"Aku tidak bercanda oppa, aku ingin kau jadi kekasih ku"

Lama Eunhyuk terdiam, semuanya terasa buram. Otaknya tak mampu perkataan apa yang pantas ia berikan pada Jina.

"Oppa...tidak tau" setelah mengatakan hal itu Eunhyuk berlari dari hadapan Jina.

"Oppa..."

.

Eunhyuk pulang kerumahnya, ia ingin menjernihkan pikirannya dulu. Sepanjang jalan tadi saja ia sudah terlalu banyak melamun sehingga ia terlewatkan satu halte saat akan turun, terpaksa ia naik bus lagi untuk kembali ke halte depan rumahnya.

Eunhyuk pov

Dret...dret...

_umma calling_

Aku melihat pada layar ponselku ada panggilan dari umma, tumben malam-malam begini umma menelpon

"Halo umma"

"_Halo Hyukkie, apa kabarmu sayang?"_

"Aku baik umma, tumben umma menelponku pada malam hari. Ada apa?"

"_Sebenarnya umma tidak enak untuk menyampaikannya. Kau jangan salah paham ya sayang" _sebenarnya ada apa sih, kenapa umma berbicara agar aku tidak salah paham.

"Iya umma"

"_Barusan Jina menelpon umma sambil menangis, ia menceritakan semuanya. Umma hanya ingin bilang Jina adalah yeoja yang baik, bukan maksud umma untuk memujinya karena ia anak umma. sebagai seorang umma, jujur umma ingin anak umma bahagia dan kebahagian Jina sekarang ada ditanganmu Hyukkie. tapi umma tidak akan memaksa padamu Hyukkie, hanya tolong pertimbangankan"_ jadi ini maksudnya umma menelponku

"Aku mengerti umma"

"_Umma minta maaf jika perkataan umma membebanimu"_

"Tidak apa-apa umma, Hyukkie mengerti"

"_Sayang sudah malam sebaiknya kau istirahat, selamat malam"_

"Selamat malam umma"

Sekarang apa yang harus perbuat, aku mencintai Hae, sangat mencintainya. Tapi aku juga tidak bisa mengecewakan Jina dan umma. aku sudah terlalu banyak hutang budi pada mereka dan itu tidak bisa dibayar sampai kapanpun.

Dret..dret...

_Nae sarang_

Hae...Hyukkie bodoh, Hae pasti cemas aku tidak jadi datang kerumahnya.

"Halo Hae"

"_Halo chagi, kau sudah berada di rumah"_

"Iya, maaf aku tidak jadi datang ke rumahmu"

"_Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya takut kau kenapa-napa. Ya sudah ini sudah malam. Selamat malam chagi, saranghae"_

"Nado saranghae Hae"

.

Normal pov

Eunhyuk terus memikirkan semua yang terjadi dalam dirinya, ia bingung keputusan apa yang harus ia ambil. Karena kelelahan Eunhyuk akhirnya ketiduran.

Eunhyuk tidur dengan gelisah, semua kenangan sejak kecil hingga orang tuanya meninggal, ia di adopsi oleh keluarga Choi, semua kebaikan yang keluarga Choi berikan padanya, menemani Eunhyuk dalam tidurnya. Ia terbangun tepat pukul 5 pagi, dengan wajah yang pucat Eunhyuk meraih ponselnya. Dihubunginya sebuah kontak nomor yang ada didaftar kontaknya.

Tut..tut...tut..

"Halo Jina, maaf mengganggu tidurmu"

"_Aku sudah bangun dari tadi oppa. Ada apa?"_

"Oppa hanya ingin memberi tau jika oppa..." Eunhyuk mengambil nafas dalam, ini keputusan final yang sudah ia buat" Oppa mau menjadi kekasihmu"

"_Sungguh oppa?"_

"Iya"

"_Terima kasih oppa, saranghae"_

"Oppa mengerti"

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat tersebut Eunhyuk menangis sembari memandangi foto Donghae yang ada di folder ponselnya

"Maafkan aku Hae...hiks..hiks..."

.

Pagi ini Eunhyuk sangat malas untuk pergi ke kampus, bukan karena ia malas dalam hal pelajaran tapi jika ia ke kampus ia akan bertemu dengan Donghae dan ia belum siap untuk menjelaskan semuanya pada Donghae. Tapi sepertinya dewi keberuntungan sedang tidak berpihak padanya, Jina datang untuk menjemputnya lalu mereka pergi bersama ke kampus.

Layaknya pasangan baru, tentu saja Jina ingin bermersaan dengan kekasihnya, ia bergelayut di lengan Eunhyuk sepanjang jalan menuju kelasnya dengan senyum terkembang diwajah cantiknya, sedangkan Eunhyuk sendiri sudah seperti orang ketakutan saat hampir tiba didepan kelas Jina.

"Oppa ayo masuk ke kelasku dulu"

"Tidak usah, aku ada mata kuliah pagi ini"

"Ya sudah, nanti oppa akan menjemputku ke kelas kan?"

"Emm iya"

Cup...

Eunhyuk terkejut saat Jina mencium pipinya, tak ingin lebih lama, Eunhyuk yang sudah ingin beranjak dari kelas Jina langsung membeku saat di hadapan sekarang berdiri Donghae

"Donghae oppa baru datang" Jina menyapa duluan Donghae yang juga ikut membeku melihat Jina mengcium pipi Eunhyuk.

"Aku baru saja datang" mata Donghae terus menatap Eunhyuk yang menundukan wajahnya

"Oppa, aku punya berita gembira"

"Berita apa" Eunhyuk langsung mengangkat kepalanya saat mendengar Jina berbicara tentang 'kabar gembira' pada Donghae, ia menebak pasti ini berkaitan dengan dirinya juga

"Jina, sebaiknya jangan diberi tau pada orang lain dulu" Eunhyuk mencoba mencegah Jina yang ingin menyampaikan kabar tentang mereka yang baru menjadi sepasang kekasih

"Tidak apa-apa oppa, Donghae oppa kan teman baik oppa dan juga sudah menjadi temanku"

"Tapi..."

"Jina benar, kau kan 'teman' baikku Hyukkie" Donghae menekankan pada kata teman kepada Eunhyuk

"Donghae oppa, aku dan Hyukkie oppa sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih"

Bagai luka yang ditaburi garam, betapa sakitnya hati Donghae saat mendengar kabar tersebut. Ia meremas celana jeans yang dipakainya. Ia yang sangat percaya Eunhyuk akan menjaga cinta mereka ternyata menerima Jina sebagai kekasihnya. Tak berbeda dengan Donghae, Eunhyuk pun merasakan hal yang sama. Betapa besar rasa bersalahnya pada Donghae. Ia ingin lari dan menangisi keadaanya yang serba terjepit ini, ia mencintai Donghae tapi juga ia ingin membalas sedikit kebaikan dari keluarga Choi dengan menjadi kekasih Jina.

"Kabar yang sangat mengembirakan. Selamat untukmu dan Hyukkie, aku harus pergi karena ada urusan dengan temanku" Donghae membalikan tubuhnya lalu berjalan cepat meninggalkan Eunhyuk dan Jina.

'Hae aku mohon jangan mengerti kondisiku'

.

.

Donghae pov

Saat ini aku berada disungai Han bersama dengan kekasihku, mungkin aku harus meralat perkataanku, sekarang aku bersama dengan kekasihku sekaligus kekasih orang lain. Entah siapa yang diduakan aku atau yeoja itu, tapi sepertinya aku.

"Ada apa kau menyuruhku datang kesini Hyukkie, kau tau kan ini sudah jam 11 malam"

"Aku...aku ingin menjelaskan semuanya yang tejadi"

"Yang terjadi sudah jelas Hyukkie, kau menerima cinta Jina"

"Tapi aku mempunyai alasan Hae, aku hanya tidak ingin mengecewakan keluarga yang sudah sudi menampungku dari kecil" jika alasannya karena keluarga, aku sudah tau ini tidak akan berakhir baik untuk hubungan kami.

"Lalu sekarang harus bagaimana?"

"Aku hanya ingin tetap bersamamu Hae, tolong mengerti aku"

"Dan menjadikan aku sebagai kekasih simpanamu. Kasihan sekali nasibmu Donghae"

"Bukan begitu, aku..."

"Mungkin dari awal memang aku yang salah Hyukkie, hubungan kita akan sulit untuk dijalani tapi aku tetap mencobanya dan melibatkanmu. Jina yeoja yang baik, dia pantas untukmu"

"Apa maksudmu Hae?"

"Lebih baik kita akhiri saja hubungan ini dan menjadi teman biasa"

Tbc...

Bagaimana dengan kisah Haehyuk selanjutnya?

.

.

Lama ya updatenya?

Readers :Banget...

(Saya mewek dipojokan)

Bagi yang mau lihat video Eunhyuk oppa marah sama Donghae oppa, silahkan buka Youtube disini...

watch?feature=player_embedded&v=DuC18UNNwFY

Saya yakin readers akan tertawa setelah menontonya.

Ada yang bertanya siapa Lee Ji Eun, itu nama asli penyanyi IU.

Bagi yang sudah review saya ucapkan atur nuhun, review readers semua membuat saya semangat mengetik, bener deh.

Maaf belum bisa bales semua.

**Ressijewelll, Lee Eun Jae, nyukkunyuk, Kim Seorin SichulShipper, hana ryeong9, Chwyn, anchofishy, kyukyu, minmi arakida** ( saya sayang sama readers semua...muach...#readers enek bacanya#)

dan yang bersedia membaca saya juga ucapkan terima kasih.

Bagaimana dengan chapter 3 ini? saya berharap komentar dari pada readers semua mengenai cerita ini

Akhir kata

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya


	4. Chapter 4

Author : vitaMINElf

Tittle : Hidden

Genre : Drama, Romance

Rating : T

Disclaimer : Mereka bukan punya saya, saya cuma pinjem nama saja. Sungmin baru punya saya dan menjadi hak paten saya...hehehehe

Warning : YAOI , alur maju mundur, EYD berantakan , judul pasaran, tidak nyambung, typo bertebaran, dan Out of character

Cast :Lee Eunhyuk (bayangin Eunhyuk oppa waktu di sukira bareng Donghae oppa)

Lee Donghae ( bayangin Donghae oppa waktu mv Mr. Simple)

Cho Kyuhyun (bayangin Kyuhyun oppa di mv SFS)

Lee Sungmin (bayangin Sungmin oppa di mv SFS)

Choi Jina

Cast lainnya menyusul

Note: dilarang mengkritik cast, mengkritik authornya boleh.

Chapter 4

"Lebih baik kita akhiri saja hubungan ini dan menjadi teman biasa"

Setelah kalimat itu terucap Eunhyuk merasa bahwa tenaganya terasa hilang, bahkan untuk berbicara saja rasanya sangat sulit. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka kalimat tersebut akan terucap dengan mudahnya oleh mulut Donghae, orang yang dicintainya. Tak terbersit sedikitpun dalam pikiran Eunhyuk jika Donghae memintanya bertemu di sungai Han untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka.

Melihat Eunhyuk yang hanya diam saja, Donghae merasa bahwa Eunhyuk tidak ingin mempertahankan hubungan mereka. Hatinya perih mendapati hal itu. tadinya ia berpikir jika Eunhyuk akan protes dengan pernyataannya tetapi, Eunhyuk hanya diam tanpa ekspresi.

.'Apa kau memang ingin hubungan kita berakhir Hyukkie'

"Aku pergi"

Donghae melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Eunhyuk sendirian disungai Han yang dingin. Tanpa Donghae tau jika air mata Eunhyuk mengaliri pipinya, menangis dalam diam lebih menyakitkan dari pada harus menangis merangung.

.

Eunhyuk tetap berdiri di pinggir sungai Han tanpa bergerak sedikitpun dari posisi awal dia datang, sampai pagi menjelang ia masih tetap terduduk di tanah. Tubuhnya seakan tidak mau merespon perintah otaknya. Tubuh yang sudah dingin, wajah yang pucat, jejak air mata yang terlihat jelas dan mata yang bengkak menjadi pemandangan bagi orang yang berlalu lalang didekat sungai Han.

"Hei tuan, apa yang kau lakukan disini"

Seorang wanita paru baya yang merasa kasihan pada Eunhyuk menghampiri Eunhyuk menepuk pundaknya, ia mengira Eunhyuk adalah anak yang lari dari rumah dan tidak punya tujuan. Tapi bukannya menjawab, Eunhyuk langsung berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan meninggalkan orang tersebut

"Orang aneh"

Eunhyuk berjalan menuju rumahnya, jarak 2 kilometer ditempuhnya dengan berjalan kaki, jika orang yang sadar pasti akan berpikir 2 kali untuk menempuh jarak sejauh itu dengan berjalan, tapi tidak dengan Eunhyuk yang sudah seperti orang kehilangan arah. Sesampainya dirumah Eunhyuk langsung menuju kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamarnya. Ia duduk dibawah guyuran shower yang mengaliri air membahasi tubuhnya, Eunhyuk menangis kembali, menangisi keadaan yang tidak berpihak pada kisah cintanya, menangisi keadaan yang membuatnya seperti ini, andai dulu orang tuanya tidak meninggalkan dan ia tidak di adopsi oleh keluarga Choi dan mungkin Jina tidak akan jatuh cinta padanya, andai dulu ia ikut orang tuanya ke Amerika mungkin ia tidak akan bertemu dengan Donghae dan jatuh cinta padanya. Tapi sayang kata andai tidak dapat menjadi kenyataan untuk sesuatu yang sudah terjadi.

"Hiks...hiks...Hae...hiks..."

.

.

Donghae pov

Perasaanku pagi ini sangat tidak enak sekali, apa karena aku yang tidak bisa tidur semalam atau karena Hyukkie, sejak aku meninggalkannya di sungai Han sendirian aku terus berpikir tentangnya. Tapi aku sudah terlanjur sakit hati karena ia menghianati cintaku dan saat aku mengatakan kata berpisah ia tidak merespon sedikitpun.

Saat ini aku sedang berjalan dilorong kampus, sepanjang jalan banyak mahasiswa lain yang memperhatikanku. Pasti karena tampangku, mata merah, wajah yang terlihat kusut, rambut yang hanya aku tata asal-asalan, dan baju yang tak sempat kurapihkan, aku pasti sudah seperti gembel.

Saat akan sampai kelas aku melihat Jina yang emm...hari ini ia datang sendirian, Hyukkie kemana? Apa terjadi sesuatu dengannya?

Aish...sudahlah Hae, cobalah untuk terbiasa tanpa Hyukkie. tapi tanpa Hyukkie sama saja dengan hampa, hatiku tidak merasakan apa-apa lagi.

"Hae Oppa, apa kau melihat Hyukkie oppa?"

Kenapa yeoja ini malah menanyakan Hyukkie padaku, bukankah ia sekarang kekasihnya.

"Aku belum melihatnya"

"Aduh, dimana Hyukkie oppa! Aku sudah kerumahnya tadi pagi tapi ia tidak ada, lalu aku ke kelasnya tapi kata teman sekelasnya ia belum datang"

Kemana perginya Hyukkie, atau jangan-jangan

"Jina, bilang pada Kim songsaeng aku izin mata kuliahnya"

"Oppa mau kemana?"

"Aku ada urusan penting"

Aku merasa terjadi sesuatu pada Hyukkie, aku harap ia tidak melakukan hal yang aku takutkan.

.

Tok...tok...

"Hyukkie, kau ada didalam?"

Tok...tok...

"Hyukkie"

Cklek...

Pintu rumahnya tidak dikunci, apa Hyukkie ada dirumah. Sebaiknya aku langsung masuk saja.

"Kenapa gelap sekali, Hyukkie kau dimana"

Aku mendengar suara kemericik air dalam kamar Hyukkie, apa Hyukkie sedang mandi.

"Hyukkie, kau didalam?"

Kenapa tidak menjawab panggilanku.

Tok...tok...

"Hyukkie, kau didalam?"

Cklek...

Pintu ini dikunci, perasaanku semakin tidak enak saja.

Brak...brak...brak...

"Hyukkie..."

.

.

Saat pintu kamar mandi tersebut terbuka karena dobrakan dari Donghae, betapa terkejutnya ia mendapati tubuh Eunhyuk yang menggigil tergeletak dibawah guyuran air shower.

"Hyukkie bangun, ayo bangun"

Donghae meletakan kepala Eunhyuk dipahanya, ia menepuk-nepuk pipi Eunhyuk agar namja manis itu mau membuka matanya. Donghae memeluk tubuh menggigil Eunhyuk yang terasa sangat dingin,ia membawa Eunhyuk keluar dari kamar mandi lalu menggantikan baju Eunhyuk yang basah dan menyelimutinya dengan berlapis-lapis kain selimut agar tubuh Eunhyuk menjadi hangat.

"Tubuhnya dingin sekali, ia bisa terserang demam"

Donghae menggosokan telapak tangannya sampai panas lalu menggenggam telapak tangan Eunhyuk yang kedinginan, merasa metode itu kurang efektif untuk menghangkan tubuh Eunhyuk, akhirnya Donghae memutuskan ikut masuk dalam selimut Eunhyuk dan memeluk tubuh Eunhyuk agar lebih cepat hangat. Karena memang semalam Donghae tidak tidur sama sekali, ia jadi merasa mengantuk dan tak lama ikut menyusul Eunhyuk ke alam mimpi.

**.**

"Engh..." Eunhyuk mengeliat dalam pelukan Donghae, tampak wajahnya yang sekarang terlihat gelisah dan mengeluarkan keringat dingin

Donghae yang merasakan Eunhyuk bergerak dalam pelukannya, terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia melihat wajah Eunhyuk, matanya tertutup namun Eunhyuk tampak mengigau memanggil namanya

"Hae...Hae..."

"Iya Hyukkie, ini aku" Donghae mengelap keringat yang membasahi kening Eunhyuk

"Hae...jangan..pergi...hiks..."

Air mata mengalir dari mata Eunhyuk yang tertutup, dalam tidur Eunhyuk menangis saat kejadian tadi malam terlintas dalam mimpinya.

"Aku tidak akan pergi Hyukkie, bangunlah"

Donghae mencium kening Eunhyuk cukup lama dan hal itu menyebabkan tangis Eunhyuk mereda, Eunhyuk merasakan rasa hangat menjalar kedalam tubuhnya dan ia sangat hapal rasa hangat ini hanya berasal dari satu orang yang paling ia cintai . Perlahan-lahan Eunhyuk membuka matanya untuk memastikan apakah dugaannya benar

"Ha...e..?"

"Iya chagi ini aku, maafkan aku"

Donghae mengelus pipi pucat Eunhyuk saat namja manis itu membuka matanya, tampak bahwa mata Eunhyuk yang memerah dan bengkak karena menangis. Melihat namja yang masih sangat dicintainya seperti ini karena dirinya membuat Donghae merasa menjadi orang paling bodoh di dunia

'Hae bodoh, karena dirimu Hyukkie menjadi menderita begini'

"Hae...jangan pergi. Aku tidak mau berpisah darimu"

Eunhyuk menenggelamkan wajahnya didada bidang Donghae, tangannya memeluk erat tubuh Donghae seakan jika ia melepasnya Donghae akan lenyap dari pandangannya. Hal yang sama dilakukan Donghae, selama ini ia salah mengira jika Eunhyuk ingin hubungan mereka berakhir namun nyatanya Eunhyuk tersakiti akan perlakuan Donghae kemarin malam.

"Maafkan aku Hyukkie, aku tidak akan bersikap seperti itu lagi"

Ya, Donghae menyesal atas perbuatannya yang meminta hubungan mereka berakhir, pada kenyataan mereka sendiri membutuhkan satu sama lain. Satu hari saja tanpa Eunhyuk, hidup Donghae terasa kosong.

"Aku yang salah, aku janji padamu aku akan berbicara pada Jina tentang hubungan kita. Aku..."

"Ssstt...aku sekarang mengerti bagaimana posisimu sekarang Hyukkie, dan untuk saat ini biarlah aku yang mengalah, setelah saatnya tiba kita akan memberi tau Jina dan kedua orang tuamu"

Donghae menyadari jika Eunhyuk menerima Jina sebagai kekasih karena dilandasi hutang budi pada seluruh keluarga Jina yang sudah berbaik hati merawatnya dari kecil hingga sekarang. Jika Donghae diposisi Eunhyuk, ia mungkin juga akan melakukan hal yang sama dengan Eunhyuk, hutang budi itu tidak bisa dibayar dengan uang

"Tapi, bagaimana denganmu Hae, aku tidak ingin melukai perasaanmu"

"Aku akan kuat Hyukkie, selama kau terus bersamaku"

.

.

Donghae pov

Ku kecup bibir pucat Hyukkie, ini merupakan tanda bahwa kami menjadi sepasang kekasih kembali. Wajah Hyukkie bersemu merah namun masih terlihat raut pucat dari paras manisnya.

"Kau lapar, aku akan buatkan bubur untukmu"

"Aku tidak lapar Hae, kau temani aku saja" bagaimana tidak merasa lapar, dari tadi malam pasti Hyukkie belum makan sama sekali

"Tapi kau harus makan chagi, tubuhmu sudah lemas begini, kau akan bertambah sakit" tubuh Hyukkie masih terasa dingin walau tidak sedingin tadi. Aku harus memaksanya makan agar ia punya energi.

"Aku mau makan, tapi kau suapi" ternyata disaat begini Hyukkie ku masih bisa bersikap manja.

"Siap tuan putri"

"Aku pangeran Hae"

"Baiklah pangeran, kau berbaring saja, aku tidak akan lama"

.

Aku memeriksa apa saja yang ada didalam kulkas dan bisa dijadikan bahan untuk membuat bubur, baiklah Hae buat bubur yang enak untuk kekasihmu.

"Hemm...buburnya terasa enak, pasti Hyukkie suka"

Ting..tong...

"Siapa yang datang ke rumah Hyukkie" aku meletakan dulu bubur yang baru ku masak diatas meja dapur lalu menuju pintu depan untuk melihat siapa yang datang. Sebelum membuka pintu aku melihat dari jendela siapa orang yang berdiri didepan pintu

"Ternyata Jina yang datang, bagaimana ini. Tenang Hae, kau harus bersikap biasa"

Kriett...

"Donghae oppa? Kau disini" dapat kulihat raut terkejut dari wajah Jina saat mendapati diriku di rumah Hyukkie.

"Iya, tadi Hyukkie menelponku dan menyuruhku datang ke sini"

"Kenapa Hyukkie oppa tidak menelponku saja"

"Mungkin karena Hyukkie tidak ingin mengganggu waktu kuliahmu, makanya ia menelpon ku" bagus Hae, kau sudah pandai mengarang cerita. Mungkin setelah ini kau bisa menjadi pengarah novel

"Oh...sekarang Hyukkie oppa ada dikamarnya?"

"Iya"

Jina melangkah masuk kedalam kamar Hyukkie, aku sendiri kembali kedapur untuk mengambil bubur yang aku letakkan diatas meja

"Oppa, kau sudah minum obat?"

Pasti yeoja itu sedang memberondong pertanyaan kenapa Hyukkie bisa sakit. Dasar yeoja, apa tidak lihat Hyukkie ku sedang lemas dan ingin istirahat. sabar Hae, kau tidak boleh emosi

"Hyukkie bubur nya sudah matang"

"Kemarikan Donghae oppa, biar aku yang menyuapi Hyukkie oppa"

Enak saja yeoja ini merebut mangkuk bubur yang aku bawa dan ingin menyuapi Hyukkie, tapi aku sadar aku hanya kekasih gelap Hyukkie saat ini dan aku tidak ingin membebani Hyukkie dengan rasa kesalku pada yeoja yang harusnya hanya menjadi adik Hyukkie.

"Oppa, ayo buka mulutmu"

"Aku tidak lapar Jina"

"Ayolah oppa, sedikit saja"

Jina masih terus membujuk Hyukkie untuk makan dan Hyukkie semakin menolak untuk makan. Wajah Hyukkie terlihat seperti menahan sakit, ada apa dengan nya

"Hyukkie kau kenapa, apa kepalamu sakit?" aku yang dari tadi duduk dikursi sebelah tempat tidur Hyukkie segera menghampirinya yang sedang setengah berbaring.

"Humm, aku ingin tidur"

"Tapi kau belum makan oppa, ayo makan dulu baru boleh tidur"

"Jina, Hyukkie ingin istirahat, bisa kau bangun dari kasur Hyukkie"

"Baiklah, oppa aku akan menunggumu di sini sampai kau sembuh"

Saat ini aku dan Jina sedang duduk di kursi sofa yang tersedia dikamar Hyukkie, terasa asmofer kecangungan terasa diantara kami.

"Donghae oppa, bukankah aku bekerja di cafe saat siang hari?"

"Iya"

"Kenapa tidak berangkat kerja, sekarang sudah ada aku disini yang bisa menjaga Hyukkie oppa. Lebih baik oppa sekarang bekerja saja"

"Aku sudah izin padaku bos ku"

Aku belum tenang jika harus meninggalkan Hyukkie dalam keadaan sakit begini.

"Tapi akan lebih baik jika oppa berangkat kerja saja"

"Sepertinya kau ingin sekali aku pergi dari sini?"

"Ehh...bukan maksudku begitu oppa, aku...aku hanya tidak ingin merepotkan oppa saja. hyukkie oppa kan kekasihku jadi sudah sewajarnya jika aku yang menjaganya"

Asal kau tau saja bahwa aku juga kekasih dari Hyukkie, dan aku juga berhak untuk menjaganya.

"Aku tidak merasa direpotkan, aku sudah lama berteman dengan Hyukkie"

"Tapi, aku hanya ingin merawat Hyukkie oppa sendiri, maksudku..."

"Aku mengerti maksudmu, kau hanya ingin berdua dengan Hyukkie kan?"

"Aku harap oppa tidak tersinggung dengan perkataanku"

"Tidak apa, tolong bilang pada Hyukkie untuk memakan bubur yang sudah aku siapkan di atas meja dapur dan aku akan datang lagi nanti malam. Aku pamit pulang"

Walaupun rasanya tidak rela meninggalkan Hyukkie berdua dengan yeoja ini, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. ku lihat wajah Hyukkie sebelum aku pulang, ingin rasanya aku mengecup keningnya sebelum pergi.

'Cepat sembuh'

.

.

Eunhyuk pov

Aku tidak tau sudah berapa lama aku tertidur, tapi sepertinya ini sudah sore terlihat dari sinar matahari yang tidak terlalu terik lagi. Hae kemana, aku tidak melihatnya sejak aku bangun.

"Oppa, kau sudah lama bangun?"

Kenapa Jina yang muncul, aku mau Hae.

"Aku baru saja bangun, kau hanya sendiri?"

"Iya oppa, memangnya aku dengan siapa lagi jika tidak sendiri"

Apa Hae pulang, kenapa dia tidak menjagaku di saat aku sakit

"Oppa, aku buatkan bubur baru untukmu. Rasanya enak, kau harus makan ya"

"Bubur yang tadi siang mana?"

Aku mau makan bubur buatan Hae, aku tidak mau makan bubur buatan Jina.

"Oh...bubur itu sudah aku buang oppa, aku takut rasanya basi jadi aku ganti yang baru saja"

"Bubur itu kan bari di masak, jadi mana mungkin basi Jina"

"Tapi kan sudah ada yang baru oppa, apa kau tidak mau memakan hasil kerja kerasku"

Hah...jika sudah begini aku terpaksa harus memakannya, aku tidak mau Jina menjadi sedih.

"Oppa akan makan"

.

Aku mengecek ponselku yang sudah lebih dari 12 jam tidak aku jamah, apa Hae mengirimi ku pesan. Saat aku buka tidak ada satupun pesan atau telpon dari Hae, kenapa ia tega sekali.

"Oppa, kenapa kau menjadi sedih?"

"Aku tidak sedih Jina, hanya tubuhku masih terasa lemas. Emmm...apa Hae ada menitipkan pesan padamu?"

Aku harap ada, jangan katakan tidak Jina

"Seingatku tidak ada oppa"

Hae benar-benar menyebalkan, sudah tidak menghubungiku, menitip pesan saja tidak.

"Oppa, lebih baik kau istirahat saja. aku akan menjagamu sampai kau sembuh"

"Tidak usah Jina, lebih baik sekarang kau pulang. Ini sudah malam, oppa sudah merasa lebih baik"

"Tapi oppa..."

"Turuti kata-kata oppa, kau mengerti kan?"

"Baiklah, tapi janji jika ada apa-apa oppa harus memberi tau ku"

Cup...

Deg...

"Jina..."

"Kenapa, kita kan sepasang kekasih jadi wajar kan oppa jika aku menciummu, aku pulang oppa"

Rasanya berbeda dengan Hae, tidak ada rasa apapun. Aku memang tidak bisa mencintainya lebih dari saudara.

"Aku ingin ketemu Hae. Aku telpon saja agar ia datang kemari dan bilang jika kepalaku sakit"

Kutekan tombol nomor 1 cukup lama pada ponselku, setelah menunggu Hae menjawab telponku. Kemana ia, kenapa lama sekali mengangkat telponku

"_Halo chagi"_

"Hae, cepat datang kepalaku sakit"

Tut...

.

.

Donghae pov

"_Hae, cepat datang kepalaku sakit"_

Tut...

Hah, apa katanya? Kepalanya sakit? Aku harus segera datang nanti Hyukkie kenapa-napa lagi.

"Kyu, aku izin pulang cepat ya. Hyukkie sedang sakit, kau bisa kan menggantikan ku malam ini"

"Tenang saja hyung, sekarang lebih baik kau cepat temui monyetmu itu, sebelum ia berubah jadi monyet sungguhan. Hehehe"

"Kau ini, ia sedang sakit tapi kau masih saja mengejeknya"

"Karena aku tidak rela memujinya hyung"

"Ya sudah aku pergi"

.

Kenapa sedari tadi tidak ada bus ataupun kendaraan lain yang lewat. Jika menunggu sampai bus datang akan memakan waktu yang lama dan jika selama aku menunggu lalu terjadi sesuatu dengan Hyukkie bagaimana. Lebih baik aku berlari saja

Hosh..hosh...akhirnya sampai juga

Ting...tong...

Cklek...

"Hyukkie, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Kepalaku sakit Hae"

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak istirahat saja. Jina mana?"

"Jina sudah kusuruh pulang, aku belum istirahat karena aku menunggumu"

"Kau ini, ayo sekarang kau masuk kamar dan tidur"

"Temani aku ya Hae"

"Iya aku akan menemanimu"

Aku memeluk Hyukkie sampai ia tertidur, kuusap wajah manisnya yang terlihat sangat imut ketika sedang tertidur.

"Aku mencintaimu"

Sepertinya aku akan menginap di rumah Hyukkie, mataku sudah berat dan aku cukup lelah karena berlari dari cafe ke rumah Hyukkie. sepertinya malam ini aku akan mimpi indah karena tidur sambil memeluk tubuh Hyukkie.

.

.

Tbc..

Chapter ini saya merasa kurang gregetan, bersambungnya pun tidak membuat penasaran, apalagi typo dan kalimat rancunya. Tapi mudah-mudahan setelah urusan saya selesai saya bisa fokus lagi untuk menulis cerita ini.

Yang link video Eunhae terpotong bisa cari dengan kata "boom the kpop eunhae" di youtube

Untuk yang sudah review dan membaca cerita gagal ini saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak, review teman-teman bikin saya semangat mengetik.

**Lee Eun In, Lee Eun Jae, hana ryeong9, anchofishy, kyukyu, heeli, nurul. , DebieHY1, Chwyn, ressijewelll, nyukkunyuk** ( saya tambah sayang sama teman-teman semua)

Bagaimana dengan chapter 4 ini? saya berharap komentar dari pada readers semua mengenai cerita ini

Akhir kata

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya


	5. Chapter 5

Author : vitaMINElf

Tittle : Hidden

Genre : Drama, Romance

Rating : T

Disclaimer : Mereka bukan punya saya, saya cuma pinjem nama saja. Sungmin baru punya saya dan menjadi hak paten saya...hehehehe

Warning : YAOI , alur maju mundur, EYD berantakan , judul pasaran, tidak nyambung, typo bertebaran, dan Out of character

Cast :Lee Eunhyuk (bayangin Eunhyuk oppa waktu di sukira bareng Donghae oppa)

Lee Donghae ( bayangin Donghae oppa waktu mv Mr. Simple)

Cho Kyuhyun (bayangin Kyuhyun oppa di mv SFS)

Lee Sungmin (bayangin Sungmin oppa di mv SFS)

Choi Jina

Cast lainnya menyusul

Note: dilarang mengkritik cast, mengkritik authornya boleh.

Chapter 5

Tak terasa sudah 1 tahun terlewati semenjak Donghae dan Eunhyuk untuk menjalin hubungan secara tersembunyi dari khalayak umum, keluarga dan Jina yang juga berstatus sebagai kekasih dari Eunhyuk. Bukan sebuah hal mudah untuk menyembunyikan sebuah rahasia karena ibarat pepatah bangkai disembunyikan pasti akan keciuman juga baunya. Bukan Jina tidak curiga akan kedekatan Eunhyuk dan Donghae, beberapa kali memergoki mereka berdua berciuman di belakang gedung universitas, berpelukan di rumah Eunhyuk dan bergandengan tangan secara diam-diam saat mereka berjalan bertiga.

Tapi cinta itu egois dan memaksa, jika dirimu menganggap bahwa kau lebih baik dari orang lain maka kau akan berasumsi jika denganmu maka semua akan terasa benar. Jina menganggap jika Eunhyuk bersama dengannya maka semua akan lebih baik, dia seorang wanita dan berhubungan dengannya bukanlah suatu hal terlarang seperti yang dilakukan Eunhyuk dan Donghae. Eunhyuk akan diterima di masyarakat layaknya pasangan umum lainnya, sedangkan jika bersama Donghae, Eunhyuk akan dianggap abnormal oleh masyarakat.

Berusaha bersikap sebagai yeoja baik hati, lembut dan manja membuat Eunhyuk tidak mudah untuk mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya pada Jina. Ditambah lagi dorongan dari orang tua mereka yang merestui hubungan mereka berdua, andai Eunhyuk tahu jika semua itu hanya kepura-puraan sikap Jina terhadap Eunhyuk.

Lalu bagaimana dengan Donghae? Rasanya kata sabar sudah bebal bagi hatinya. Apa kau bisa sabar jika melihat kekasihmu berjalan dengan orang lain, apa kau sabar jika melihat kekasih mu berciuman dengan orang lain. Tapi ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, ia sudah berjanji akan berusaha menerima statusnya sebagai kekasih gelap Eunhyuk, ia akan berusaha mengalah sampai waktu yang tepat dimana mereka bisa terbuka terhadap hubungan mereka. Lalu siapa yang salah dalam hubungan ini Jina yang mempertahankan hubungannya dengan Eunhyuk karena menganggap dia yang lebih pantas atau Donghae yang mencoba mempertahankan cintanya walaupun harus menjadi tersembunyi atau Eunhyuk yang menduakan mereka dengan alasan tidak ingin dianggap kacang lupa kulit terhadap keluarga Jina sekaligus mempendapatkan cintanya dari Donghae.

.

.

Pagi dengan matahari yang bersinar cerah menjadi pemandangan yang indah bagi warga Seoul untuk memulai aktivitas baru mereka, dan bertepatan hari ini merupakan hari kelulusan bagi mahasiswa bernama Lee Donghae. Donghae memang lebih cepat lulus dibandingkan teman-teman seangkatannya karena ia yang sanggup mengontrak mata kuliah pada sementer depan. Ia lulus dengan indeks prestasi yang membanggakan. Karena itu dosen pembimbing akademiknya mengajukan beasiswa untuk Donghae melanjutkan kuliah S2 nya di Inggris. Donghae yang mengetahui hal tersebut tentu saja senang, apalagi dosen tersebut mengatakan akan membiayai kebutuhan Donghae disana dan akan menerima Donghae di perusahaan keluarganya jika ia selesai S2 nanti.

.

Donghae pov

Belajar di Inggris, mendapatkan beasiswa, kehidupan ku jamin dan akan mendapatkan pekerjaan yang layak. Ini adalah kesempatan yang sangat bagus dan langka, aku tidak boleh menyia-yiakannya. Tapi apa Hyukkie akan mendukung jalan yang kupilih ini. Belum lagi masalah Jina yang sampai sekarang belum juga selesai. aku harus berbicara dengan Hyukkie tentang ini, aku harus menemui sekarang juga, tapi ia ada dimana? Yang aku tau hari ini ia tidak ada jam kuliah. Aku kerumahnya saja lah

Saat ini aku sudah sampai didepan pintu rumah Hyukkie, tapi kenapa pintu rumahnya tidak ditutup dan kenapa ada sepatu wanita, yang jelas ini bukan sepatu Jina karena tadi aku melihat yeoja itu masih ada kuliah siang ini. Apa Hyukkie punya kekasih yang ketiga juga? Donghae bodoh, mana mungkin Hyukkie melakukan itu.

Tok...tok...

"Hae"

Hyukkie tampak terkejut melihat kedatanganku, kenapa dengan anak ini. Biasanya juga ia tidak pernah bersikap begitu karena semenjak kami menyembunyikan hubungan kami, aku dan Hyukkie sudah seperti aktor drama, bersikap biasa-biasa saja dihadapan umum ataupun Jina.

"Hyukkie, aku ingin bicara denganmu"

"Tapi tidak sekarang ya Hae"

"Hyuk, siapa yang datang"

Suara wanita siapa itu, apa pikiran bodohku tentang kekasih ketiga Hyukkie menjadi kenyataan.

"Emm...temanku umma"

Jika tadi Hyukkie yang terkejut sekarang aku yang terkejut, pasalnya aku belum pernah sekalipun melihat bagaimana rupa wajah ibu kandung Jina ini.

"Oh...teman Hyuk?"

"I..iya ahjumma, Lee Donghae imnida"

"Choi Yung Mi imnida, aku ibu Hyukkie dan Jina. Masuklah kedalam"

"Terima kasih ahjumma"

Akupun masuk kedalam rumah yang sudah kuhapar luar kepala bagaimana desainnya, aku melirik Hyukkie yang tampak menundukan kepala. Tadi ia tekejut, sekarang ia menundukan kepalanya.

"Kau teman dekat Hyukkie?"

"Iya ahjumma"

"Baguslah kalau begitu, siapa tau dengan temannya Hyukkie mau mendengarkan omongan umma"

"Memangnya ada apa ahjumma?"

"Umma, aku mohon jangan bahas masalah itu dulu"

Masalah? Memang ada masalah apa? aku semakin penasaran dibuatnya. Ku tatap Hyukkie, aku harap dengan begitu ia mau mengatakan akar pembicaraan ini tetapi ia malah memutuskan kontak mata kami dan lebih memilih melihat dinding yang berwarna coklat.

"Tapi ini penting Hyukkie sayang, ini demi masa depanmu juga"

"Tapi..."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Begini Donghae ssi, aku sebagai umma tentu mengharapkan yang terbaik untuk anaknya. Aku tidak salah bukan?"

"Iya ahjumma"

Tentu saja benar, mana ada ibu yang menginginkan hal buruk untuk anaknya

"Tapi Hyukkie ini sepertinya tidak mengerti juga, dia terus saja menolak dengan membuat alasan yang menurut ahjumma tidak bisa diterima"

Sepertinya wanita ini sedang membahas hal penting dengan Hyukkie, tapi kenapa aku juga harus dilibatkan

"Memangnya apa yang Hyukkie tolak"

"Umma aku mohon jangan bicarakan ini didepan temanku"

"Justru karena ia temanmu, umma harap ia bisa menasehatimu. Donghae ssi, tolong nasihat Hyukkie agar ia mau menerima pertunangannya dengan Jina. Karena mereka sudah cukup lama menjalani hubungan, aku ingin hubungan mereka segera diresmikan jikaperlu langsung saja menikah"

Deg...

Bertunangan? menikah. Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Ibu Hyukkie memintaku untuk menasihati anaknya agar mau bertunangan bahkan menikah dengan anak perempuannya. Andai kau tau nyonya Choi bahwa yang kau mintai tolong ini adalah kekasih anak laki-lakimu, nasihat seperti apa yang harus aku berikan pada Hyukkie 'Hyukkie turuti keinginan ibumu untuk bertunangan dengan Jina atau Hyukkie yang dikatakan ibumu benar, bertuanganlah dengan Jina atau langsung menikah saja' dan setelah mengatakan hal itu aku yakin bagian terdalamku akan hancur tak bersisa, menjalin hubungan secara sembunyi-bunyi saja sudah membuatku sakit apalagi jika aku sengaja menyodorkan kekasihku untuk bertunangan dengan orang lain.

"Ayo Hae ikut aku"

Yang kurasakan selanjutnya hanya tangan Hyukkie yang menarik diriku keluar dari rumahnya

"Hyukkie, kau mau kemana?umma belum selesai"

.

.

Normal pov

Nyonya Choi tanpa memijit pelipisnya saat melihat Eunhyuk yang lari sambil mengajak temannya, ia bingung apa yang harus ia katakan pada Jina nanti, karena ia sudah berjanji untuk membujuk Eunhyuk agar mau bertunangan dengan Jina.

Dret...dret...

"Halo"

"_Halo umma, bagaimana umma?"_

"Mian Jina sayang, umma belum berhasil"

"_Jadi aku harus bagaimana umma, aku sangat mencintai Hyukkie oppa..hiks..."_

"Jina, umma mohon jangan menangis, umma yakin Hyukkie mau bertunangan denganmu. Kita akan pakai cara kedua"

"_Yang benar umma"_

"Iya sayang, kau senang?"

"_Tentu saja umma, terima kasih umma"_

"Araseo Jina sayang"

Klik...

"Maafkan umma Hyukkie, tapi umma merasa bahwa Jina adalah pasangan yang baik untukmu dan umma yakin kau pasti akan bahagia bila bersama Jina"

.

.

Eunhyuk pov

Aku sungguh tak menyangka jika kepulangan umma ke Korea untuk mengatakan tentang pertunanganku dengan Jina. Dan lebih mengejutkan kenapa Hae datang disaat yang tidak tepat. Sekarang apa yang harus kukatakan pada Hae

"Hae yang barusan kau dengar tadi itu hanya rencana umma saja, jangan kau pikirkan"

Aku sungguh bingung harus memulainya dari mana, semua terlihat kacau. Apa memang hubungan kami harus mengalami hal seperti ini

"Apa kau akan mengikuti rencana ummamu?"

"A...aku tidak tau"

"Kenapa tidak tau"

"Aku mohon Hae jangan bahas lagi, aku sudah pusing dengan umma, jangan kau tambah lagi"

Aku benar-benar merasa lelah dengan ini, jangan pikir aku menikmati percintaan antara dua orang yang aku sayangi. Aku sangat ingin mengatakan pada Jina bahwa aku tidak mencintainya, tapi apa aku tega membuat adikku sendiri menangis. Apa aku harus melepas Hae? Aku lebih memilih mati jika melakukan itu.

"Aku...aku mendapatkan beasiswa ke Inggris Hyukkie, tadinya aku ingin membicarakan ini denganmu dirumah, tapi ternyata itu bukan prioritas masalah bagimu"

"Apa, kau akan ke Inggris? Hae, aku sedang tidang ingin bermain lelucon. Kau tau kalau..."

"Aku sedang tidak bermain lelucon Hyukkie. aku serius dan sepertinya kau sudah punya alasan untuk melepasku"

"DEMI TUHAN HAE, JANGAN PERNAH KATAKAN KAU INGIN MELEPASKU LAGI"

Rasanya dada ini ingin meledak saat ia mengatakan hal itu lagi. apa sedemikian terlarangnya hubungan kami hingga semua jalan sepertinya menginginkan hubungan kami berakhir.

"Lalu aku harus apa Hyukkie?, bersabar lagi melihat kekasihku akan menjadi milik orang lain"

"Kau sendiri lebih memilih beasiswa bodohmu itu dari pada aku"

"Dan kau lebih mementingkan adikmu itu dari pada aku, apa kau sadar akan hal itu"

"Tapi kita sudah sepakat untuk menyembunyikan dulu hubungan kita, kau sendiri yang mengatakan hal tersebut. Apa sekarang kau menyesal?"

"Ya aku menyesal pernah mengatakan hal tersebut"

Air mata ini sudah tak dapat aku tahan lagi, biarlah aku menjadi namja cengeng saat ini asal Hae tetap berada disisiku

"Aku mohon Hae, jangan pergi. Aku ingin bersamamu"

Kenapa ia hanya diam saja, jawab aku Hae. Apa aku harus berlutut dikakimu

"Ikutlah denganku, kita pergi dari Seoul"

Aku ingin, tapi aku tidak bisa. Bagaimana dengan keluarga Choi.

"Aku..."

"Kau pikirkan baik-baik Hyukkie, aku akan berangkat besok setelah upacara kelulusan. Aku akan menunggumu dibandara"

Hae memelukku, mana mungkin aku dapat hidup tanpa pelukan ini

.

.

.

Normal pov

Eunhyuk tampak gusar memikir langkah apa yang harus ia pilih, malam ini tepat jam 9 malam Donghae akan pergi meninggalkan Seoul. belum lagi dengan ummanya yang terus mencekokinya dengan kata-kata "tungangan". Semua jalan terasa memiliki resiko yang berat.

"Aku harus dapat memilih, keputusanku sudah bulat. Aku akan ikut dengan Hae"

Eunhyuk mengepak bajunya dalam koper kecil, ia tidak ingin direpotkan dengan segala macam barang bawaan.

Dret...dret...

Ponsel yang berada didalam kantung celana bergetar sebentar menandakan adanya sebuah pesan masuk

Nae sarang : _aku menunggumu Hyukkie, jika kau tidak datang sampai waktu penerbangan maka aku akan pergi_

"Hae tunggu aku"

Eunhyuk langsung keluar dari dalam rumahnya, beruntung hari ini umma dan Jina lebih memilih tinggal dirumah mereka jadi Eunhyuk dapat pergi dengan bebas dan lebih beruntung lagi karena Jina meninggalkan mobilnya dirumah Eunhyuk.

"Maafkan aku Jina, umma dan appa. Suatu saat aku akan membalas budi baik kalian, aku janji"

Eunhyuk memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Terlihat sekali jika ia sangat terburu-buru. Jalanan tampak lengan, semakin membuat Eunhyuk menginjak pedal gas mobil dengan semangat. Namun saat di tingkungan jalan Eunhyuk yang tidak melihat ada kendaraan yang menuju kearahnya. Ia tak dapat lagi menghindari sebuah mobil mini bus yang tepat berada dihadapannya dan

Brak...

Kesadaraan Eunhyuk tampak menurun, namun matanya masih dapat terbuka, kepalanya berdarah karena pecahkan kaca mobil dan tubuhnya terjepit oleh pintu mobil yang ringsek. Hanya satu nama yang ia ingat saat ini, Donghae

"H..Ha..e..tu..nggu"

Setelah itu hanya kegelapan yang menemaninya sendirian dengan segala tangis yang mengalir dari matanya.

.

.

Sedangkan Donghae masih menunggu Eunhyuk sampai adanya panggilan dari operator yang ada dibandara tersebut

_Penerbangan dengan pesawat tujuan London akan segera berangkat._

"Hyukkie, kau tidak datang. Apa ini pilihanmu? Maafkan aku Hyukkie, selamat tinggal"

Tbc...

Pendek?banget

Gak jelas?iya

Typo?bermekaran dimana-dimana

Sedikit curhat, Saya lagi galau dan senang

Senang karena akhirnya kuliah saya berakhir, yeiy

Galau, pasti semua pada tau apa penyebabnya. SM TOWN BESOK, SUNGMINKU...

Bagaimana dengan chap ini, apa alurnya kecepatan? Kalau ngebahas tentang kehidupan mereka terus entar ini fanfic bakal lama dan temen-temen pasti pada bosen, tadi dipercepat aja

Hehehe

Buat yang udah review dan baca di chap sebelumnya saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak, saya makin semangat buat nulis cerita aneh ini.

Maaf belum bisa bales lagi

Silahkan berikan respon teman-teman terhadap cerita ini

Akhir kata

Sampai jumpa di chap depan


End file.
